Shadow's Nazi Zombies 2
by CharmedPluto
Summary: <html><head></head>The sequel to SNZ. Shadow and Silver are back in the saddle after fifteen years of down time; but when the GUN General goes missing, its up to them to find him; Samantha however...may have other plans. ITS DONE!</html>
1. Ch 1: Back in the Saddle

SNZ 2 Ch 1

I could hear the rounds flying; the machineguns that were firing down on our allies. The smoke was thick and cut visibility down to about fifteen feet in all directions. I tried not to think back to what happened about fifteen years ago, since this fog reminded me of those Hellhounds. I cringed and gripped my M16 tighter; I'd learned the hard way that losing your weapon in a combat zone will cost you plenty.

"You alright Captain?" asked Silver, who was to my left on our Osprey

"Yeah…I'm fine," I replied as I unwrapped a piece of Five© chewing gum.

"Look Captain…that incident hasn't been on your mind for nearly fifteen years…now that's a long time, I get it…"

"You're wrong Silver," I said, "That whole damn thing has been in the back of my mind for fifteen damn years; I don't like talking about it because you and I are the only ones who actually know about it,"

"What the hell are you two ranting on about?" snapped the Company Officer

"Nothing sir," Silver said.

"You have a problem you need to talk about you talk to me about it is that clear Private?"

"Yes sir!"

Silver and joined the Army about a year ago, and already they had deemed him just cannon fodder for the enemy. I would've stood up for the boy but that might cost me.

"And as for you, Captain," he continued, "I don't want you speaking to my men. They are mine alone, their lives I care about, yours I don't,"

"That makes two of us," I snorted

We stared each other down for three whole minutes before he blinked and turned away. The tension in the air notably thickened between us. I hated, and I mean HATED, Major Stone. He always put lone wolves like Rouge and I down whenever we were deployed. I looked at Silver's BDU. He had along with it a wrist band that had three characters on it; a letter 'B' a heart and an 'S'. I looked down his jacket; he should have already been a Private E-2 by now. I personally witnessed his heroism during Operation FREEDOM in Pakistan; throwing an entire allied group of the out of the way of a charging suicide boomer then neutralizing the boomer himself. If I were his commander I would've recommended him for immediate promotion to Private E-2; but Stone had shot down that act with one phrase.

"Anyone could've done that," was that phrase.

Silver's physcokinetic; meaning he has telepathy and telekinesis. He was thirty meters ahead of the party he saved and the bomber was sixty-five meters behind the party. He used his telekinesis on the party to move them, and his M4 to drop the suicide bomber. I was in the party he tossed aside, so I got up first and thanked him.

"Stand two men," Stone ordered.

I stood up as did Silver, "Looks like we're on,"

I nodded

The Osprey started to descend

"Okay, here's the plan," Stone said, "We've got three mounted machinegun positions right off of our drop zone; I want Shadow and Team Alpha to head to the one directly east of the drop zone. Team Bravo and Charlie will hit the one in the northeast and Delta Echo and Foxtrot will neutralize the last one in the north, we'll meet at the rendezvous point just beyond the guns and from there we're taking the city back, is that clear?"

"YES SIR!" we all replied

The hatch opened and we piled out. The minute my boots hit the ground, all hell broke loose. We came under heavy machine gun fire from all three nests. I Chaos Snapped out of the line of fire, and behind a small building; I then looked back at the drop zone, we were getting hammered, it reminded me of D-day. Ironically that's what today was: the 210th anniversary of the invasion of Normandy. I whistled for Alpha team to move here.

They moved my way, no one was hurt thanks to Silver's telekinetic abilities, which he used to literally catch bullets. I noted that Major Stone was with Alpha team; I swear he just wants to see me squirm. That won't happen to a soldier like me; I'm one of the Army's finest.

"Alright Alphas; we're going to divide and conquer; Malcolm, take a team and break right, I'll take the rest of us left and out flank them,"

"Yes Major." Silver replied, "Shadow, Gunner, on me, lets go!"

I formed up and the three of us ran for it. I could see the position being used was a two story house; I smirked I knew how to take that gun out by myself but I had orders to follow Major Stones; a special request form the President I said I would follow. When we pulled around a corner, I realized Silver's mistake, he'd lead us too far and we were heading towards Delta Echo and Foxtrot.

"Silver, advance to the rear, you took us too far!" I shouted.

"CONTACT!" Gunner shouted.

I turned as a group of local insurgents rushed us form behind.

I cursed in Black Arms as they leveled their guns and fired. If it weren't for Silver, Gunner and I would've both died. I leveled my M16 and returned fire, hitting both of them in the head. I had a knack for headshots since after that incident all those years ago. I ran back towards the Major's team turned left down the street just before. Each time we could see the gun post we came under fire.

"Sorry Mr. President," I whispered, "but Major Stone is an unfit leader."

I Chaos Snapped into the building and quickly shot the operator's accomplices. I then put the barrel to his back.

"Yeah you know what that is," I said when he raised his hands, "On the ground, and stay there,"

I grabbed the machine gun he was using as Major Stone's men burst through the door. I tossed the gun to the Major's feet.

"You still hate loners?" I asked

"What happened to Malcolm and Gunner?" he asked.

I didn't answer and warped back to them.

"Captain, you had better have a damn good reason for ignoring a direct order," Stone said over the comn

"You wanted to know where Malcolm and Gunner were; right?"

"Yes I did,"

I motioned those two to take my hands.

"Chaos Control!" I yelled.

We appeared in front of the Major's team, "They're right here,"

"Captain, sir," Gunner said, "Do me a favor and warn me next time!"

I smirked, "Sorry Corporal,"

"Alright enough of this, lets move to the RV point." Stone said, "As for you Captain, would you kindly go get shot by insurgents!"

I hummed in thought, "How about you go first? I have a life outside of this you know?"

"Don't test me Captain, I don't care if Chaos himself picked you to be his Chaos-damned right hand man! You don't act unless I order you to act is that clear!"

"Technically you aren't my Commander, so you can take your orders and shove them right up the deepest part of your ass!"

"I beg your pardon Captain?"

I flipped him off.

"You listen to me and you listen well; I'm finding myself in position to have you court marshaled, I'll see you stripped of your rank, and tried for treason, you and your entire family name will live in infamy when I'm done with you,"

"I think not,"

I smirked to see General Xavier Tange standing behind the Major.

"You're defending him!"

"I couldn't fire this hedgehog," Tange said, "He fights…and very well I might add,"

Stone growled, "I see your point, sir,"

"Good work neutralizing those guns," Tange said to the rest of the Rangers on the ground, "Private Malcolm, you'll be taking orders from me from now on, go with the Captain, we'll brief you on the chopper,"

Silver caught up to me, because I'd already started that way, I didn't want to see Major Stone right now.

"What's the General want with me Shadow?" Silver asked me

I smirked, I knew exactly what he wanted with him, I'd done a little digging and managed to get us both pulled back a bit, which meant we at least didn't have to take back the rest of Afghanistan. Tange got on the chopper and we took off back towards GUN Firebase Hotel.

"Private, you did well back there," Tange said, "I wish I had a million other's like you,"

"Thank you, sir, but may I ask what this is all about," Silver replied

"Captain Shadow has seen it fit to have you…reassigned,"

He turned to me, I merely saluted him

Tange drew from his BDU jacket a set of four golden bars, the rank of an Army second Lieutenant.

"Welcome to Charlie Company, Lieutenant Malcolm, best damn group of hand picked warriors on Mobius,"

I watched Silver salute Tange as the chopper banked left.

"It's an honor, sir," Silver said taking the bars

I merely smirked and watched the desert sand roll underneath us. It felt like fall when in actuality it was the summer, but I didn't mind.

The chopper descended on to the landing pad, which was had recently been washed, so the remaining water that was kicked up caused the formation of small rainbows. They remained until I stepped off and seemingly crushed them under my boots. Silver stepped off and the General's bird rose back into the air. I knew Tange had a lead-the-battle-with-his-troops mentality so I wasn't surprised when he didn't get off with us. When the chopper was out of sight I looked at Silver and smirked.

"Did you set that up?" Silver asked

I turned my back to him and headed to the barracks, "Negative,"

"Don't lie to me Shadow, did you prearrange that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You know I can read your mind right? I can also tell when you're lying,"

I sighed, "I know,"

We entered the barracks which had been set up about a week ago so there were still a few problems, the A/C didn't work yet. The hot water was sometimes gone in ten minutes, and the internet lagged like shit.

"Room; hut-ten…"

"No need," I said before the Sergeant could even finish his sentence

"Never mind,"

I walked into the officer's quarters, which was at the other end of the barracks, not to far from the entrance; Silver who was now an officer followed me.

"I'm serious Shadow; did you set that up back there?"

"I already told you once Silver; no I didn't set that up,"

"I hate liars,"

"Doesn't everyone in the military? Chaos Silver; just drop it, I need to check something,"

I sat down and opened my laptop, signing into Windows LIVE. I noted that my membership expired in three days, so I had made plans to resign it. I then noticed Amy was online, I guess my message got through to her yesterday. I tapped her profile's icon and turned my web-cam on.

A minute went by before a screen popped up and there she was with Zero behind her.

"Heheh, hey there's my family!" I said excitedly

"Hi Shadow," Amy said

Zero was quiet, he had his arms crossed and his back turned.

"Hey Zero,"

"Dad," Zero said

"Zero, c'mon what was that?" Amy said, "Say hi to your father,"

He grunted and turned, "Hey dad,"

"You look worried, what's wrong?" I said

"Those guys at school keep calling me out for this,"

Zero pointed to the bright pink stripes on the ends of his quills.

"Hey listen to me bud, you're my son, never forget that, and if someone calls you out on something dumb like that, tell 'em I said they can fuck off, or they'll be messing with me,"

"Like that'll work,"

"I know it won't, don't do that,"

I chuckled, "Just ignore them, because deep down you know who you are, and no one can change that."

"Dad, you really aren't good at motivation are you?"

"I'm not trying to motivate you, I'm just saying that you shouldn't let a small thing like that get to you,"

"What if it was Jake that was doing it?"

"You never mentioned that," Amy said

"Yeah why would Jake…"

I heard the door on there end open and in the background I saw Jake come in.

"Hey Jake," I said

"Oh cool…dad is online," Jake said.

Jake looked a lot like Silver if I thought about, then I realized that his quills grow like mine, and had black streaks. The boy was Zero's twin brother, but the two were practically opposites. Zero was the Manga-Anime-Gamer person, and Jake was the sports addict. I'm not saying that Jake could crush Zero in football, but when it comes to gaming knowledge, he hasn't got a clue. Zero however, hardly knows who pro football players are and barely watches the games anyway.

"Jake, have you been calling out that your brother has pink in his color scheme?" I asked

"No,"

I saw it. Jake's tell. As in the involuntary thing he does when he lies. His tell is his left thumb, it twitches every time.

"Tell your brother you're sorry and stop pestering each other; Chaos, I've dealt with subordinates more mature than you two,"

"Fine…sorry Zero," Jake said

Zero grunted again, I could tell he wasn't having any of it.

"Alright you two, if you want to do this; take it out back, have at it,"

When I said take it out back, I meant they had to go at least an acre away from the house and have a quick sparing session. It not only kept them at a battle worthy state but most of the time they had at it, the fight didn't last long.

"So when you coming home?" Zero asked

"That's the most you've said all web chat," I chuckled, "I'm not sure; I'm hoping Charlie Company get's sent home soon,"

"There's nothing there that a regular Division can't handle?" Jake said, "Hey how's Silver? I nearly forgot he was with you,"

"He's fine, just got inducted to Charlie as a matter of fact."

"I thought you had to be an officer to be apart of Charlie?"

I smirked and looked away from the computer, "Hey Silver, come here for a second,"

So he showed them his new rank and the bunch of us talked until I looked at my watched and noticed it was starting to get late.

* * *

><p>I hadn't even gotten to sleep when Lieutenant General Ross ran to my bunk and shook me.<p>

I grunted, "What; what is it?"

"I need you and Lieutenant Silver now! General Tange says it's important,"

I suddenly felt more awake than ever, if the General was in trouble then we might have a problem. I went outside and Silver was already on the chopper.

"This is a secret operation," said Ross, "whatever happened…never did. You will deny any existence of anything seen on this op,"


	2. Ch 2: New Venue Kino Der Verdamment

SNZ 2 Ch 2

The chopper descended over what looked like an old theater, we'd flown quite a distance I'd noted; an odd way to start a day. I looked at Silver, the boy seemed sleep deprived, but that was a small price to pay when you're a dog, or in our case hedgehog, of the military. I myself was worried. Now normally a friend of mine would say that it was just the pre-mission jitters and they would pass, but not this time; I had that feeling in my gut that I would bet on; I knew deep down inside, something was wrong with this place. My mind flashed back to Der Riese and the fight with my father; I remembered being without my powers especially well, not being able to even sense Chaos Energy was a thing I couldn't live without. The hatch in the back opened and Silver Ross and I got out. I noted Ross for some reason was in his service dress uniform; the green jacket and tie with the standard dress slacks, garrison cap and black dress shoes. I thought it was extremely strange since Silver and I were in our BDU's. I hadn't realized it but Ross was a decorated general; however that was hardly a concern of mine at this point. My primary concern was General Tange.

"This theater was Tange's last known location; we sent a search and rescue team in already but we've gotten no word form them. As acting commander of Charlie Company in Tange's absence I'm sending you two in to find those men, is that clear?" Ross stated.

"Yes sir!" Silver and I replied.

"Rendezvous with us back here at 0500 and bring us every bit of evidence you can if you don't find those men, I'll see you then,"

Ross got back on the chopper, and Silver and I went inside.

"I hope Tange is alright," Silver said

I nodded.

Looking around this theater I could see that it was structurally unsafe, the perfect place to have a wood piling pin you to the ground, or the floor to collapse beneath you, trapping you in a the basement or something, I looked around and spotted something familiar, a central pad that reminded me of the center platform back in Der Riese but this one seemed…newer. I bent down and wiped the dust from it, there wasn't a lot on there which suggested…

"Captain look out!" Silver shouted

I looked up and the roof was creaking very loudly when it suddenly gave way.

"Chaos…Control!" I yelled.

Time froze allowing me to get the hell out of there before the debris could crush me. I snapped my fingers the debris crushed the pad.

"Thanks for the warning Silv'" I said patting him on the shoulder but staring in disbelief at how much had just fallen in that on spot.

"What was that thing?" Silver asked

"I'm not sure, it reminded me of the teleporter's central pad back in Der Riese."

"Could this be…?"

"Don't even go there Silver, we survived zombie hell once…I don't intend on chancing myself like that again,"

I had a feeling something like this would come up eventually, we'd have a run-in with what Samantha left behind and maybe even her 'friends' too. I prayed every day for fifteen years straight, like got on my knees clasped my hands bowed my head and shut my eyes prayed, that nothing like that would ever happen again…boy how Chaos can fool me.

"I say we just not worry about it…that was fifteen years ago; besides we've got a job to do, so c'mon Lieutenant lets go!" I said

We went passed the debris and found a door behind the ticket counter that must've led into the theater. I tried opening it, locked.

"Silver," I said, "when was the last time you did a breach and clear?"

"Tuesday morning why?" Silver replied

I formed a Chaos Spear, "Set up for breach and clear, be sure to check your fire, I don't know what's behind this door,"

Silver nodded, his M4 in hand; he pressed his back against the wall and gave me a thumbs-up.

"Breaching!" I shouted hurling the spear at the door. The door exploded outward and Silver immediately moved in.

"GUN Rangers; everyone get on the ground!" Silver shouted

No response… and come to think of it the only two in here was us.

The entire theater room looked like it had been hit with an F-5 tornado, whole sections of the roof had caved in and the stage was ripped apart. I saw this some what disturbing sight; an auto-cannon that was pointed down into the audience.

"What is this; Kino Der Verdammten?" I said upon seeing that

"That means Cinema of the Damned doesn't it?" Silver replied

I nodded, "Yep; in German…"

I hated myself for learning German, since my motive behind it was my zombie incident fifteen years ago. I just gave it an 'oh well' because I needed to learn a second language in case my scouter's translation software somehow failed.

"Hey Shadow," Silver said from the other end of the room, "Recognize anything?"

I moved to his position, which was towards the back of the theater near the projection booth. He pointed on the wall, which had…

"An ordnance outline!" I exclaimed, "But…what is it doing here?"

"I don't know,"

I turned to look back at the stage and just off to the right of the stage was a node. I couldn't believe it; the Germans HAD put Richtofen's work to use. That's why the US had such a problem with sudden surprise attacks in Vietnam, they were using Nazi technology.

"Shadow…do you think it…still works?" Silver asked

"Chaos I hope not," I replied walking to the console and thumbing the red button.

It rumbled and sparked until I swear an electric hand lashed out at me and Silver, and pulled us both inside.

"Fuck this!" I swore as we drifted through the riff

I shut my eyes praying to Chaos this was just a really bad dream but sadly I was wrong. The worst fear I'd had since I'd thought of Doom returning had just been realized; I was being dragged back into the saddle of zombie slaying. Then it occurred to me that the General and his men may have been sucked into this too, so I would need to work overtime and keep them alive…great perfect way to start the freaking day.


	3. Ch 3: The power of an old enemy

SNZ 2 Ch 3

I smelled something in the air, it wasn't pleasant I'll say that much. It reminder me of the time I burnt the turkey on Thanksgiving and we ordered pizza instead which by the way is not a bad idea if you burn the turkey…I got a discount for burning it. Anyway I nearly hurled from the uneasiness in my stomach, I started looking around, we were still in the theater but I notice something, the door was sealed and the roof hadn't collapsed. I jumped to my feet seeing as I'd landed on my back, which was followed by about a second of windedness. I turned to see where we'd come in originally was blocked, and fairly well I might add. The door had been torn from its hinges and tossed aside like trash and five wooden barricades blocked the open window now. These planks were on sandbags just like at…

"No…" I said looking around. When I saw the blood on the floor and the dead zombie on the ground I cursed for exactly two minutes straight

"NO; Fucking damn it all to the fucking pits of hell no!" I screamed

"Captain; calm down!" Silver shouted back slapping me on the back of the head.

I jarred forward and stumbled a bit.

"Of the two of us, I should be flipping out," Silver continued, "not even two years experience in the field and I'm better self-controlled."

I growled, "This wasn't supposed to happen to us,"

"That voice," said a voice from across the room

"Yes, that does sound familiar," said a German voice

I looked over by the door where Silver and I had breached and saw a very familiar sight; three men; one in a WWII Pacific campaign BDU, now with a POW patch on the front left pocket, the next in the dark blue Nazi uniform, and the last in more cloths that were in my closet.

"Dempsey? I said

The Marine walked towards us and smirked, "Captain, it's been a while,"

Dempsey hadn't changed a bit, yet it had been fifteen years since we'd seen each other. Nikolia and Richtofen were with him also, which made the reunion a bit better.

Dempsey saluted, "Sir, Zombie Slayers Inc. all present, sir,"

I frowned and returned the saluted with my own, "Not everyone is present Tank,"

He nodded, "Don't think I've forgotten Takeo's sacrifice for the rest of us,"

"Carry on Dempsey,"

"How long has it been Captain; a year, year and a half?"

I had turned to help Silver up before he said that but when he said that I immediately turned back to him, "What?"

"Yeah, it may have been a year and a quarter,"

"Try fifteen years,"

His brow rose, "Isn't it 1946?"

"No it's not…"

I opened the scouter's mission clock and updated it. I sighed and shook my head

"According to my scouter it's August 12 1961, which means we've come back in time 199 years…that's just perfect,"

"Who would've thought those nods were capable of time travel?" Nikolia said

"Well if I'm right, then the reason the nod worked was because Sam's promise came true."

"That little girl?"

I nodded, "We should brace ourselves, for all we know she's sending them after us right now,"

We all started looking around this area trying to find out all of our assets, I didn't find much; I came across an M14 assault rifle and an Olympia double-barreled shotgun. I also noted that there were only four barricades in here. One by the door that Silver and I breached in our time, one was upstairs on the balcony above, and the other two were down here. I was at the one closest to the snack bar, which looked like it had been raided, the glass that covered the snacks on the shelving was in a thousand pieces; the slushy machine looked like a grenade had blown it in half along with the popcorn machine. I noted though that the soda fridge still worked, it just needed…

"Well how do you like that," I said, "We need to get the power back on!"

"God it's like Déjà Vu all over again," Dempsey muttered from his window which was closest to the stairs opposite of the snack bar.

"So Captain, how you been?" Dempsey asked

"Could be better,"

"Like you could be home and not in zombie hell…again?"

"Exactly,"

I heard a scream; a demonic one.

"Here they come…" Silver said

"Albino, one thing before we start," Dempsey said back

"What is it?"

"You're good with riddles right?"

"To a certain degree yes, why?"

"What do you make of this one, it says, 'Beware of the six',"

Silver hummed, "No idea, but I think when round six hits us we'll find out,"

The zombies started to rise out of the ground not ten yards from me, I leveled my M1911, since my M9 was gone and opened fire.

"Don't even let them make it to the barricades!" I ordered still shooting. I tried to keep my aim on but the severe recoil from this older weapon was making that somewhat difficult. I smirked a bit though, Colt had said this was supposedly the best handgun in the world; I highly doubted that now that we had the M9 and the MAC11. I preferred the M9 to the MAC11 mainly because of the feel and look of the M9; the MAC11 just felt strange to me. I kept up the fire with the M1911 until I heard the pin click and the slide stuck back.

"I'm out!" I said dropping the magazine and slapping in a fresh one in the grip with a satisfying click.

"God I HATE zombies!" Dempsey proclaimed as his barricade fell to them

I turned my attention to that window, "Dempsey; get down!"

Dempsey dove to the ground his pistol still firing as I added move rounds down range. There was just too many of them at this point.

"Fall back!" I shouted, "Fall back!"

Dempsey ran to the steps as did I. This wasn't good, because with this many of them we'd been cut off from Nikolia and Richtofen, who were both down near the ticket counter, which was near where Silver and I had breached. I then realized that some were moving up the stairs closest to the barricade, where Silver was.

"Silver; contact six o'clock!" I shouted

The albino turned and jumped back slightly.

"I've been looking forward to this…" said a voice.

"Sam!" I shouted back, "Get down here so I can kick your ass!"

Silver screamed as zombies overwhelmed him. I formed a Chaos Spear but released it when they suddenly flew back at us slamming into the walls and ceiling.

"Don't ever fuck with me again," Silver said

I noticed that already he'd erupted into Super form.

"Save your energy Silver; you still can't control Super form yet!" I shouted

Silver smirked, "It's been fifteen years since I first transformed, and you think I can't control it?"

"I took me six years to master control of Super Shadow, and I'm still working on Super Shadow II!"

"This isn't the time Captain, you should be watching your back,"

I turned to see seventy plus zombies, and between us and them was a Light Shield, something only Super Silver could produce. I looked back at the now golden hedgehog floating about an inch off of the ground. His hand was extended.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare or get back to work?" Silver said

"Great kid, smash 'em all!" Dempsey shouted

Silver crossed his arms across his hands in a sort of flex I guess you could call it with his hands pointed up showing the Assassin's emblem before grunting and thrusting his arms forward. The Light Shield flew forward towards the door behind the zombies and smashed every last one of them against the door. I looked away, I don't think I've seen that much blood since the fight with Black Doom at Der Riese.

"Damn," Dempsey swore, "That was awesome!"

Silver set down on the ground and coughed, dropping out of Super form, he then fell to his knees and spat blood.

"That's what happens when you can't control your Super form," I said, "You should use your Super form as a last resort,"

He rose to his feet and nodded but then swore, "I just wish I could control it better,"

"Technically the reason all three of us have a hard time controlling it is because that power was unlocked by the Chaos Emeralds, not by a strong emotion, like hate or a sudden adrenaline spike,"

Silver walked to his window without another word. I smirked slightly and sigh, he was starting to become just as stubborn Jake, yet still he was as good a soldier as I was in cases. His only flaw was his naïve mindset, which sometimes clouded his judgment. That was proven numerous times during his training in boot. In spite of that I don't think I've ever seen a more determined soldier. I looked over at the ruin that the thrown Light Shield had created. Every zombie in that area had either been smashed into pancakes, or lay broken in half by the door. I walked over there finding a 'Max Ammo' as we'd dubbed it that long ago and a new one I hadn't seen before, it was a price tag that said 'Sale' on it. I grabbed it.

"Fire Sale!" Sam shouted

The room suddenly seemed much brighter and I could hear what sounded like really old music from the fifties. I turned to where the glow was coming from, and I saw the random box.

"Everyone grab a weapon!" I shouted as Richtofen and Nikolia sprinted up the stairs across from Dempsey and me with a hoard as big as the GUN's Charlie Company, which by the way is enormous, rushing after them. I opened the box.

"C'mon Shadow's got bills to pay and mouths to feed!" I said as the weapon shifted. It stopped on the black and steel barrel-like weapon; the Thundercannon.

"ROAR freak-bags!" I taunted turning the weapon and firing it, this tossed a countless number of them back down stairs, killing only the one closest to me.

"Thank you Chaos!" Silver said

I turned to see he had a M1014 shotgun, which was used by the Charlie Company shot-gunners. I smirked as he turned it on them and opened fire with ten rounds of semi-automatic twelve gage awesomeness. I watched after a minute we all had guns…well better ones anyway. I had my Thundercannon, Silver his M1014, Dempsey had a pair of HS-10 shotguns Nikolia a PPSh-41 assault rifle and Richtofen had a Japanese Type 99.

"Alright, this seems to be working," I whispered as I cut down yet another zombie with a few well place M1911 shots before stabbing him in the chest. I went back to the box and opened it, I got Silver's M4.

"Silver head's up!" I shouted over all of the gun fire from all of our various weapons

Silver turned and after clearing some space with a psycho-shock and went Rifle-X* on me. He went down to 'Order Arms'* then kicked the shotgun by the stock and tossed it to me while I did the same thing with his M4. The exchange was clean as I caught and spun the shotgun like a baton before leveling it and fire at a zombie who was mesmerized by its movements.

"Kick-to-port three; arms!" I ordered like the Rifle-X commander. Silver did kick-to-port by kicking the rifle in the stock from the side and flipping it straight to 'Port Arms'* I then smirked, he was the greatest Rifle-X person we had at this point; since he was telekinetic concentration wasn't a difficult thing plus he could do spins without dropping his weapon.

"Rifle-X; hut-ten-hut!" I ordered

Silver went to attention

"Rifle-X; dismissed,"

"Thank you, sir," Silver replied

He went back to killing zombies after our little exhibition.

"What was that?" Dempsey asked.

"Rifle-X, we'll show you some after we're done here." I told him.

Ten minutes passed before we decided we needed to get out of here. In that ten minutes, the Fire Sale ended and the box disappeared, the upstairs barricade fell and the zombies numbers nearly quadrupled.

"Let's get out of here!" Silver shouted.

I jumped off of the balcony and rolled to my feet shooting a zombie in the gut with the M1014. The others followed me as I kicked the door to the left of the theater door. We were now outside and heading around in an alleyway. I found that the rest of the escape route was blocked off by a chain-linked fence.

"Hold this position!" I shouted.

"Help…help!" Dempsey shouted, "Aw hell; I going down!"

Dempsey was swallowed in a hoard bigger than Charlie Company

I hurled a Chaos Spear without hesitating; that was unlike the last time one of us got surrounded. If I hadn't have hesitated…Takeo would still be alive.

The spear detonated in a blaze of fire sent body parts flying all over the place. Dempsey was on the ground in a kind of cowering position. I ran to him, grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the stand spot where Silver Nikolia and Richtofen were waiting.

"Go home and relearn what the good doctor taught you," Richtofen said

"Would you stop doing that? You make yourself sound less and less sane every time you do," Silver requested

"Fine,"

I turned back and watched as Dempsey stood up.

"Lucky bone-sucking maggot whores…they're REALLY going to pay for it now!" Dempsey cursed

I set a hand on his shoulder, "There will be plenty of time for revenge once we figure out how to get out of here,"

"Don't bet on it," Sam said

I noted she sounded different, like, more…in the closet if you could put it that way. I had a feeling that fifteen years had done a number on her; in a scary way she reminded me of…well me.

"You'd be surprised what we can do," I said back to Sam

Sam grunted

I let loose with the shotgun I had adding to the fire we'd just unleashed when more zombies rushed us from the side and the rooftop.

"Watch out!" Silver shouted tackling Richtofen out of the way of a group of zombies that had leapt down from the roof; I leveled my shotgun and fired two rounds taking three out. Dempsey and Nikolia finished off the rest.

"Hey Captain; you think we should get moving!" Dempsey half-asked half-demanded

"Yeah…good idea," I replied and hurled a Chaos Spear at the fence, effectively blowing it apart. We ran into the back room and pushed through the door finding a ramp that lead us down onto the stage. I found the power switch on the wall next to an ordnance outline that granted me an M16. I turned back and opened fire killing six zombies with a single burst. I then turned to the power switch and flipped it back on as Silver, Nikolia, Dempsey, and Richtofen sprinted in. The curtains opened revealing that this was the same theater Silver and I had seen back in our time. I sprinted back towards the lobby when all of a sudden the entire theater shook. I looked around as the zombies stood straighter and stopped attacking us.

"What's going on?" Silver said.

I sensed someone…or something coming from…everywhere.

"WHOA!" Dempsey shouted as something crawled down the wall and gnashed teeth at him.

A/N: *Rifle-X (or Rifle Exhibition) is a military precision art of spinning rifles. Kick-to-Port is a way to get the rifle from that upright position at one's side while at attention (Order Arms) to 'Port Arms' which is when you hold the rifle tilted slightly in front of you. A rifle toss means that the rifle is kicked and tossed while rotating at least once in the air, sometime more than that if the presentation requires it.


	4. Ch 4: Kino has a secret

SNZ 2 Ch 4

"WHOA!" Dempsey shouted as something crawled down from the wall and gnashed teeth at him.

I froze for about a second, getting a quick glimpse at it. It crawled on all fours it was in nothing but what looked like what was left of a pair of shorts, it had a smelly cloud of gas that trailed it as it rushed Dempsey. I leveled my shotgun and fired. The last thing I expected at that point came about; the zombie exploded and released the smelly gas all over the place.

"Chaos, that smells," I muttered between coughs.

"That stuff smells familiar…" Silver said

I took a second smell, before I huffed out a large breath like when I smelt cigarette smoke, "NOVA GAS!"

I knew from personal experience that stuff was lethal, after ten seconds exposure your eyes start to water really badly and breathing becomes difficult, after fifteen seconds you start to lose motor control judgment becomes clouded due to hazy vision and breathing becomes harder still and once you hit twenty-five seconds you will pass out, if you're still being exposed after thirty seconds…you die.

I could hear Dempsey coughing really badly as I rushed in, he'd already been exposed for at least ten seconds, I wasn't about to let some asshole like Sam kill one of my allies with chemical warfare. I had to drag Dempsey out of there; I knew I had to keep everyone alive at any cost.

"Guys; don't breath the gas, too much is lethal!" I shouted

Nikolia nodded as he shot three more of those things with his PPSh-41. I ran back into the lobby, Dempsey over my shoulder dead man carried, and ran back up the steps as the others followed. I set Dempsey down and leveled my shotgun, just now noticing that we hadn't found the actual box. The only time we'd used the box was because of the Fire Sale.

"Keep them at a distance or we'll all just die from NOVA-6," I said

"Beware the six…" Silver muttered, "That's what the riddle means!"

"Yeah that's great you figured it out Silv' but this isn't the time to celebrate something,"

I felt a hand on my shoulder then a fist across my face. I jumped up from my prone position on the ground, as a zombie was leaning down to take Dempsey.

"Oh hell no you don't!" I shouted leveling my M16 and firing. Two of the three rounds missed, but the third was a head shot which dropped the undead freak instantly.

Dempsey still hadn't woken up, and now I'd feared he'd been exposed to too much NOVA-6. I ran to him and ordered Silver Nikolia and Richtofen to cover me.

"C'mon Tank…wake up," I said shaking him.

I checked his pulse, it was there but it was weak.

"Ed, you're a doctor right?" I said

Richtofen nodded

"Check out Dempsey, try and wake him up, the three of us will cover you,"

"Vhy ze hell should I help him? He wouldn't ever do ze same for me,"

"I don't give a damn what he would do were you in his shoes, he's no doctor, you however are. This is a team effort and as far a size is concerned, we are severely out numbered; we need him and you fucking know it!"

I'm not sure Richtofen wanted to accept that fact but nevertheless he got to work trying CPR on Dempsey, mainly just chest compressions, to get the NOVA-6 out of his lungs.

The rest of us on the other hand had our hands full with the zombies and the new crawling things. Eventually we'd dubbed them Gassers; simply because they produce NOVA-6 inside their bodies. They were the equal to a NOVA grenade combined with a flash-bang grenade.

"GO BACK TO HELL DAMN YOU!" Silver shouted swinging his knife like Requiem, which was the sword he had back home. I still had Death Bringer as a matter of fact but I wasn't allowed to bring him with me when I went back to the front, they said it was too much like Japanese officers and it reminded some of the much older staff of World War II, which at one point got me shot at.

More and more zombies fell by the minute as Nikolia Silver and I kept up the fire with our weapons. I looked at Dempsey and Richtofen; Dempsey was still down and Richtofen was still doing chest compressions.

"Sit rep. doc," I said

"I'm not sure he's going to make it Captain," Richtofen said

I looked above him and saw a group of zombies jump through the window and nail Richtofen in the face, knocking him down the steps. I fired but they were tougher than I thought; that's when I saw one's uniform, a GUN Army Spec-Ops four star General.

"Tange?" I said confused

The zombie I suspected rushed me with his henchmen following.

"SAM!" one shouted.

For that he got a round through the head.

"Tange, what are you doing?" I asked the zombie General.

"ROAAAAAAA!" it shouted at me.

Suddenly the Tange zombie's head exploded and it dropped. I rushed to the corpse and wiped the blood off of the nametape, it said Fitzgerald.

"General Michael Fitzgerald," I muttered half relieved half saddened. I'd heard of him, he was Tange's predecessor but during Operation ROOKTAKESKING he supposedly was killed by the enemy, I guess that wasn't the case, because here was his zombified headless corpse lying at my feet. That at least meant that one of my suspicions about the GUNI was still true, they hid shit…important shit like this; now I had a weird curiosity, but I'd put that off until after this incident. I moved to Dempsey and dragged his unconscious body over to Silver and Nikolia, leaving Richtofen, not that I wanted to.

"Hold on doc I'm on the way!" I shouted as I ran after Richtofen.

The zombies crowded and then turned to me.

"What the hell are you looking at freak sack!" I taunted

They ran after me as I heard a faint grunting, like when a little kid fell but ignored it only to get back up and resume playing; after what sounded like childish music from a toy for a three year old. The zombies rushed at me but didn't bother to even acknowledge my presence, instead running to and surrounding something downstairs.

"Zat should hold zere attention," Richtofen said, "Come ve must make haste to ze node,"

"What did you just do?" I asked as he rushed downstairs passed that huge group, I motioned Silver and Nikolia to grab Dempsey and follow. I never got my answer, Richtofen simply got in the teleporter and activated it. I felt a second of vertigo before the lightening struck us.

"Quick, use ze machine!" Richtofen said when our trip ended

We were in the camera room above the theater and the stage was directly opposite us. I tossed my M16 inside and hit the button, a second later the Pack-a-Punch spit the whole thing out, it was now that rusty color that came when you left iron out too long and it rained, along the side it read 'Skull-crusher'

"Skull-crusher huh? Let's see how this baby lives up to that name," I said walking towards the window where the film projected onto the screen which over looked the theater, the zombies had gathered below, probably waiting on us to come back down.

I leveled my new rifle, which I now noticed had an M203, and fired for a full three seconds on full automatic. The zombies were ripped apart by these purple rounds which I guess was the effect of Unumptinium on bullets. The mag ran dry after this time on full auto so I reloaded, extended magazines.

"Very nice," I growled evilly; this was very unlike me though. I mentally kicked myself, "I'm not turning into him, no way in hell would I do that,"

As I leveled my rifle for another full auto session, lightening clouded my vision, and I felt myself sucked out of there and spit out in a dentist office…wait I'm serious, I was only there for a second but I found two things, a piece of Unumptinium and a film roll before the lightening pulled me back to the lobby.

"Something tells me there's more to this than we know," I said as the others appeared next to me.

"Blast; ze nod has overheated," Richtofen said, "Ve'll have to wait for it to cool,"

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically muttered, "Perfect,"

"Get back!" Nikolia shouted, "It's my vodka!"

"Damn it Nikolia, who give a damn!" Silver shouted back leveling his M4, which was now called a 'Predator', firing in controlled bursts. At this point I wasn't sure accuracy was a huge concern since our targets seemed to love the old brigade line. I then noticed something; they were approaching slowly, not like the hell-bent idiots that we fought fifteen years ago…that could only mean…

I jerked left only to fell the sudden burst of pain from a punch that caused me to black out.


	5. Ch 5: Maxis explains the Mobians

SNZ 2 Ch 5

I could see Sonic, who was at my place with Knuckles Blaze and Sally. Zero and Jake were sitting in the living room; Zero was reading Hellsing issue 6 and Jake was tossing a football in his hand while flipping through the TV guide, my guess was looking for a game. I also noted that Zero had his IPod on, which was either playing something from the Anime he's seen or some newer age Rock. Sonic was talking with Knuckles and Sally, about what I couldn't tell really, for some reason I couldn't hear anything.

"This is your home, here you live happily do you not?" said a voice

"Yes it is, who are you?" I replied

The image froze and I was warped into the kitchen where Cream and Amy were making salsa.

"This pink hedgehog, this is the one whom you love? For whom you would die to protect?"

"Why are you asking me this? Who are you?"

The image shifted back to the living room but only Zero and Jake were there, Sonic and the others were just…gone

"These are your sons; who shall inherit your birthright, are they not?"

"If I should ever die, yes, but you still haven't answered my question…whoever you are,"

"I'll make this brief, you are the one that I'd hoped to create using element 115; I am your father's hero,"

"Doctor Maxis?"

"Indeed,"

The image shifted to Der Riese, only it looked like it was newer, like it had just been built not three months ago. I saw three figures, one was a Nazi, I assumed that was Richtofen, the other was in a white lab coat, and the third was a little girl; Sam. This image was frozen in place but one of them moved; the white lab coat guy, which must've been Dr. Maxis. I fought the urge to kneel, it was my usual instinct when I was in Professor Gerald's presence; I'd even done that to Eggman when he released me from suspended animation before the Space Colony ARK turned into a bomb.

"I was out to create the perfect soldier to drive the Americans out of Germany, one such life-form whom would serve to the right hand of Hitler. The problem was that the technology to create such a life-form didn't exist. That was until the Meteor Shower, when the Black Comet made its bi-century pass. The wizard of that comet gave us element 115,"

The image of Der Riese shifted and I saw a robed figure, surrounded by Black Arms giving Richtofen about ten ounces of Unumptinium. The robed figure was Black Doom…my father.

"Make this creature," Doom said, "And you shall be greatly rewarded,"

"But," Maxis continued, "This wasn't enough, we brought in three test subjects and tried to directly convert their DNA using 115 but that simply wiped their memories. I did however note that all three of them could withstand more punishment than even the elite Waffen SS; it was a start."

I thought about it as the image shifted, showing…

"What the…?" I whispered

Dempsey Nikolia and Takeo were in the courtyard area sparing, which reminded me of Silver Sonic and I in ways. Their fighting styles, movements, speed, and strength all reflected qualities the three of us had.

"But then…oh…then," Maxis went on, "Richtofen lost his mind!"

The images shifted to Dempsey Nikolia Takeo and Richtofen leaving Der Riese while Maxis and Sam were trapped inside the Animal Testing room with the first Hellhound.

"Who would've thought that nearly 200 years later someone would pick up my research and truly create the Ultimate Life-form, they called you Shadow." Maxis finished

"Yes that's right…why is that important?" I asked

"Because you're not the only superior creature with unique abilities,"

The image shifted back to when Sonic decided to enter a NASCAR race with nothing but the shoes on his feet and the cloths on his back. When the green flag dropped a huge blue tornado was all that could be seen from the audience.

"Your friend Sonic, with his unique speed,"

From there to Knuckles and Rouge locked in a head-to-head fight that seemed intense.

"The echidna and bat with their super-human strength,"

From there to Zero and Jake, when they first got into a skirmish

"And even your sons with all of your powers,"

I turned to Maxis, "What does all of this mean?"

"You, the Mobians I believe you're referred to as, are all bread for combat, you're the ultimate creatures and the greatest source of man-power the world will ever see," Maxis replied, "I am begging you; I want you to gather them; bring them to Der Riese and stop my daughter,"

"She has some good in her still doesn't she?"

"No, I'm afraid that element 115 has corrupted her mind so much that it would be impossible to have her normal again; Listen, you'll have to first survive Kino Der Verdamment, from there you must go to the Russian shuttle base and free my co-worker Doctor Gersh, he should be able to reveal the secret to defeating Samantha once and for all,"

"One problem…how are we supposed to do all of this?"

"Awaken and you shall find out,"

* * *

><p>My vision faded in as my head swam with dizziness. I sat up, it was quiet now, I didn't even hear the sound of gun fire which I thought was now a really bad sign.<p>

"Guys!" I shouted

No answer

"Silver? Richtofen? Nikolai?" I called again, knowing too well Dempsey was still unconscious…or maybe…

I ran up to the stand point where the six of us had made our stand, no one was here now, it didn't even look like we'd made a stand here. I could tell because there weren't brass casings all over the place. I opened my scouter's mission clock, it read August 21 2160.

"No!" I shouted

"Captain; there you are!" someone said

I turned to see two Marine Corps SR (Search and Rescue) team members.

"Yeah but I shouldn't be here…I've got to get back to 1961, they're going to die without me!" I replied

"Great, he's going into shock, get him under!" shouted one of the others that were moving towards me.

The one closest to me drew a syringe with anti-shock sedatives in it, he motioned me to hold still but I knew I was fine as far a health went.

"Keep that syringe away from me if you know what's good for you," I warned

The Marine notably flinch and stepped back. That was indeed a rare sight, a Marine afraid; hadn't seen that in a while.

"What are you doing Corporal? I gave you a direct order; now do as you are told!" shouted his commanding officer

"Belay that order if you want to keep your arm," I threatened, the whole time thinking of how to get back to 1961, that's when I realized there was only one way to do that. I ran for the teleporter that was in the theater. There was no need to go around since Silver and I had breached the door before we used it ourselves. I hopped in and hit the button; nothing.

"What the hell?" I whispered, "C'mon work damn you,"

Still nothing.

I growled then kicked the side of the node and cursed in Black Arms.

"Captain, you are to report back to General Tange immediately." Said the Marine Sergeant

"Tange is alive?" I said

The Sergeant nodded, "We want you debriefed immediately, let's go!"

I followed them boarded an Osprey and flew back to Hotel base.

* * *

><p>"So you came looking for my team and I when you…what exactly?" Tange asked<p>

Tange looked wiped, he had bandages all over his body, a cast around his arm and a crutch under his other arm, the man looked like he'd been a car accident.

I calmly explained again what had happened between yesterday and now

"Zombies? Captain when was your last CT scan?" Tange asked

"About three months ago, sir, that's military policy correct?" I replied

"Yeah I think I might change that…now that we've covered your little mishap in…" he snickered, "1961 with those zombies, I'd like to ask where Lieutenant Malcolm disappeared to,"

"I thought I told you, he's still in Kino, and I need to get back there or Samantha is going to kill them all,"

"And 'them' would be this Nazi doctor, this Russian drunkard and that American numb-nutted Marine?"

"Yes, sir,"

Tange sighed, "Alright, Captain, I'll give you five minutes to cut the crap and come clean; what happened?"

I snorted then took off my scouter, which the screen was folded back. I set it on the counter and slid it to him.

"My proof of all of this actually happening is on that scouter, the cameras that GUNI put in it for debriefing purposes recorded everything, and they don't stop recording until they are in a GUNI officer's lab, because only they know how to stop the recording process," I said standing.

Freeze frame; I like Tange as a friend and respect him as a leader, so I would never mean any disrespect but I hate being called a liar.

Roll frames; I started walking towards the door when Tange said my name.

"If you walk out that door, I guarantee you'll be looking for work in the Classifieds, you have not been dismissed,"

I sighed and turned, "The only thing this debrief is doing, sir, is wasting time, if we don't hurry, Silver is going to die,"

I put a lot of emphasis on the part about Silver dying.

"I understand your concern for the Lieutenant but I'm still your commanding officer and as such you will show the proper respect,"

I returned to the seat I was in previously.

"I'll have GUNI extract the data, and we'll come back to this, in the mean time, I'm granting you a one week leave; spend this time wisely, you may leave to go home if you wish,"

"Thank you, sir," I saluted, "Will that be all, General?"

"Yes Captain, you're dismissed,"

I reported out and immediately went towards the nearest Osprey that was about to lift off and hopped on.

"Captain Maverick? What are you doing on my bird?" ask the pilot

"Son, do you want to be a hero?" I said

"Just looking to serve my country, sir,"

"We'll I have a secret priority mission right now, I need you to take me to my house in Green Hills,"

"But that wasn't in my mission briefing, sir; are you sure…?"

"Are you questioning a member of Charlie Company?"

"Negative, sir; so to Green Hills?"

"Correct, and it would be good for you to make it quick,"

"Yes sir, ETA to Green Hills: two hours,"

I nodded, sitting down, I had picked this one because it was empty and hadn't been shut down, plus the pilot was still in it. I had a new mission, and I was going to end what I started with Sam fifteen years ago, but according to Maxis, I was going to need the others.


	6. Ch 6: The Mobians arrive

SNZ 2 Ch 6

I watched over the edge of the hatch of the Osprey as it descended over my house in Green Hills which was right outside of Metropolis. My house was a country house, my back yard was huge; as in when Zero Jake and I play ball we use only about half of it, which is a lot when you play full field football. The house itself was two floors with a basement beneath it; that was the game room, and what Zero referred to as the 'man cave'. In a way it was but that's not important.

I leaned out of the hatch and motioned the pilot to land in my back yard, which probably could've fit at least six Blackhawks, that at least was according to the Ghost Rider movie with Nicholas Cage. I hopped off noting that everyone was outside staring at me strangely. I turned back to the pilot and gave the cut-throat gesture.

"Shut her down, I'll be a minute," I said over the comn

I used the comn because of the noise; the engines shut down and the blades slowed to a crawl.

"Dad's back!" Zero shouted running towards me, he was excited I could tell that much. Very rarely does Zero just suddenly drop what he's doing if he's dubbed it important. Jake followed him and both hugged me; I hated that…not because I don't like my sons, if that's what you're thinking you're full of shit. What I hated was the fact that I was only here to pick up everyone here and bring them on another adventure.

"So where's Silver?" Sonic asked as he walked my way with Sally Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Blaze following him.

"That's sort of the reason I came here," I replied

"What happened?"

I shook my head, "Look there's kind of a big problem and I'm going to…need all of your help,"

I hated asking civilians for help, especially those who I considered and actually were my family. I didn't want to bring them with me, but if it really was the only way to stop Sam from taking anymore innocent lives in her sick game, I was willing to try anything; I realized that I was going off of Maxis plan which may or may not have lead to our race being born, but I couldn't think of anything better.

"Is this a military draft or something, because if it is count me out," Rouge said

"Negative, this is a…new adventure I guess you could call it," I replied

"So what's going on?" Sonic asked, "Is Eggman back?"

"Uh…no he's not, as far as I know, that fat-ass is either dead or dying in a hole somewhere,"

"So what's this adventure you're going on?" Jake asked

"You'll find out soon, son, I'm actually going to need you two on this one, the older Heroes may not be enough for this one,"

"Really? I thought the Heroes we're unbeatable?"

"That's true but nothing can beat aging, except your grand-dad who would be ruling this place with an iron fist if it weren't for me. That's beside the point, Jake, Zero, I want to see your Chaos Spears,"

Jake rolled his eyes then cracked his knuckles, "A Chaos Spear; no problem,"

Jake turned his attention to the open yard and hurled three of them with ease. I sensed it though, he'd been drained.

"Work on conserving your energy; Zero, you've had more practice right?"

Zero nodded and hurled five of them with little difficulty. I sensed that he still had plenty of power left in him.

"Jake, you need to train more; talk to your brother, he'll train you,"

Zero scoffed, "He's too incompetent to even listen to me when I try to train him,"

"Well if you didn't go all Jedi on me then maybe I'd learn something," Jake shot back

"I do not go Jedi on you, the way I learned to control my power was from all of those times I needed to be alone and think,"

"Enough you two, now while I'm here you two won't fight anybody but the enemy,"

The two were both quiet until Zero had to ask.

"Exactly who is our enemy?" he asked me

I motioned the pilot to fire up the engines and told the others to pile on, they did; with the exception of Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream.

"You guys can handle yourselves, we'll just hold you back," Rouge said

"Not possible," I said, "I need everyone for this mission, so c'mon you three,"

There was hesitation but they piled on.

I leaned into the cockpit, "Take us back to the Kino where Tange disappeared,"

"That's in a strict no-fly zone Captain, are you sure we're…?"

"This mission's top-secret, it's why they labeled it a no-fly zone,"

"Yes sir, course plotted ETA two hours,"

The Osprey lifted off and we were on our way

"So Shadow care to explain why exactly you need us?" Amy said

I looked at the others, they were talking amongst themselves; I scooted closest to the hatch and motioned Amy closer.

"I'm not sure how to say this but…" I paused, "Do you remember when I told you I was sent on a secret mission and wasn't allowed to tell anybody about it?"

"That was fifteen years ago Shadow, are you saying you kept something from me?" Amy replied

"I guess yes and no,"

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"I was deployed on a mission, but I kept what happened on that mission a secret for all those years,"

"And now they're letting you disclose it? Don't you think the press would've gotten a hold of it first and we'd have heard about it then?"

"No way in hell would the GUNI give the press any intel that the GUN dubbed secret,"

"So Shadster what's the word?" said Sonic who'd just moved next to us.

"Do you remember when I disappeared for those nine months while Amy was pregnant?"

"Yeah, why?"

I sighed, "Back then during the game I stepped outside and I saw this rift of some kind, I didn't know what to do but I found myself in this place in Germany. I then received a message from HQ that said you're being tested which I had a feeling wasn't all that true,"

I explained in a bit of twisted truth what happened. When I was done most of the guys were either laughing or had huge smiles on their faces, Amy was pissed at me now.

"You mean to tell me you just abandon me while I was with child?"

"I'm serious guys,"

They were still laughing

I growled, "ENOUGH!"

Silence

"You guys think I'm fucking around? You think this is a joke?"

A few nods but mostly not a sound or movement

"Well for those of you who nodded, I'm not; Silver is in Kino der Verdamment with Dempsey Nikolai and Richtofen right now…he needs us if we're to stop Sam once and for all. I'm not sure I trust Dr. Maxis anymore than you believe me but I'm begging you guys…I need you help,"

"Shadow, I've not once heard you lie. If what you say is true then I'm in," said Blaze, "I'll do it for Silver,"

"Thank you Blaze,"

"If Blaze has the guts to do this I'm in too," Knuckles said

"Count me in…I have a few theories I want to test on these so-called zombies," Zero said

"Where Zero goes I go," Jake said

I looked at the others who nodded their heads; from there my gaze shifted to Amy.

"I made a commitment to you Shadow," she said, "That vow we made years ago lives on in this ring on my left hand, and if they go I'll go too,"

I smirked, but then looked away, knowing too well that I couldn't protect all of them, I had a feeling that this time someone was going to die and they would be one of the ones I called family.

* * *

><p>The Osprey landed at Kino and the bunch of us got off, I motioned the pilot away but not before telling him not to tell anyone even his superiors. I then looked at the others as the bird flew away.<p>

"Sonic, I'm going to need you to learn a quick thing about firing gun,"

I drew my pistol, twirled it and leveled it with the wall.

"Tell me what you already know,"

We went through a quick Pull-the-Trigger 101 and a run down of all of the weapons I'd seen so far in the box that gave you random guns.

"Everyone got all that?"

The nine of them nodded

"Then let's go,"

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the two Chaos Emeralds I had giving one to Sonic.

"When did you find these?" Sonic asked

"I've had the for a long time, I kept them as good luck charms, but now we need their power to get us to 1961,"

Sonic nodded

"Alright, when the portal opens, jump through with this place in mind and today's date in 1961 in mind, that's how we're going to start this whole thing," I explained.

Sonic and I then used our Chaos Control which opened a portal and one by one we entered.

* * *

><p>I felt myself drop down to the ground, I immediately checked my scouter's mission clock. The date read August 12, 1961. I also noticed the rooms were still open and Silver and the others were upstairs still fighting like I'd left them not ten minutes ago.<p>

"Heroes," I said, "Let's make our presence known,"

I noted that somehow everyone now had an M1911 and some kind of knife or blade. The zombies noticed us by the time I'd gotten an Olympia double-barreled and gave it to Zero who was closest to them; I ran back up the steps and noticed that Dempsey was back on his feet, he had a gun that looked like the Olympia only it said 'Hades' on the side, my guess was they'd managed to stay alive long enough to Pack-a-Punch guns again.

We acted as a group; one huge team that only knew of war and killing. Now; when you and a group of ten others all open fire at once…the point of aiming down your sights is…pointless. Zombies exploded into clouds as pistol rifle and Pack-a-Punched rounds through the air.

"You brought some newcomers I see," Dempsey said reloading Hades once all of them had just about vanished

"Yep," I replied, "How long was I gone?"

"Not even five minutes, unless we were just having too much fun,"

"There's been nothing fun about this," Silver said trying to catch his breath as he spoke, "I'm over here covered in blood, guts, and…and…Chaos knows what else this crap is, I smell worse that the outhouse on base…and Shadow knows that's bad,"

"Good to see you guys can hold your own while I'm not around," I said, a slight smirk on my face, "Heroes; form up!"

Everyone moved to me

"Alright follow me, lets get you guys better equipped for this," I said, "Silver, did you find the box?"

"Not yet, we would've looked while you were gone but we kind of had our hands full,"

"So I see,"-My attention was on one of thousands of dead corpses that were sprawled all over the ground with bullet holes ripped through them, "Well no sense in standing around and waiting for them to come back, lets get moving and find that damn thing,"

"Good idea, I need a better gun anyway," Dempsey grumbled

I smirked and headed into the theater room, walking passed the teleporter and heading back stage was where the power switch was, thank Chaos it was still on, I hated being unable to upgrade my weapons. I frowned at that thought, noting that all I had now was the M1911 .45, rather that Death Bringer or the Skull Crusher.

"Damn you Sam," I swore under my breath. I'm pretty sure no one heard me, but even if they did I frankly didn't care.

I looked right and saw a sealed steel door; I hesitated slightly, still noting the box had not been found. I knew all too well without proper weaponry we were all going to die, but more open doors meant more freaks, and more freaks…well you get the idea.

I knew my duty at this point and gripped the rusted handle and forced the door open.

I felt the air suddenly thicken and a grey blue mist filled the darkness.

"Fetch me their souls!" I heard Sam shout.

I immediately looked over my shoulder and the next few minutes were a blur before I blacked out…again


	7. Ch 7: Ascension and the Plan

**A/N: Yes Kino DerVerdamment is supposed to be Kino DerToten but the reason I'm using the first one is because of translations. In German, which is what those both are, Verdamment means 'damned' or 'condemned' while Toten translates to 'dead'. Now I thought 'which sounds more terrifying; Cinema of the Dead or Cinema of the Damned? My choice was Cinema of the Damned, but basically same place different name. Thanks for being so patient while I was working on Chapter six guys. I found myself a friend who will be helping me edit the story from here on out, so editing credit and a few ideas for this part and the rest of the story go to him; thanks bro you rock!**

* * *

><p><strong>SNZ 2 Chapter 7<strong>

I remember my vision was still faded; from what Amy clarified for me when I fully awoke, we were…airborne?

"Amy?" I said, "Where are we? What happened?"

"Oh thank Chaos you're alive," she said, "You weren't kidding when you said the dead had come back; that girl…she had dogs,"

"Hellhounds," I growled.

I tried to sit up but a bolt of pain shot up my arm, I cursed grabbing it, there was blood all over…whatever we were one. I looked at Amy, her eyes had tears in them. I quickly did a head count, Cream, Rouge, and Richtofen were missing.

"Sonic," I said, "Where are Rouge and Cream?"

Sonic didn't answer.

"I knew they shouldn't have come," I said then swore shortly after

"Those undead bastards will regret killing them," Knuckles said, his fist bawled.

"Like hell," I retorted, "They were our friends, family even,"

"It looks like we're about to land," Nikolai said

"What are we on?" I added standing up to see we were hovering on some kind of platform. I suddenly realized how cold it was.

"Where are we? Russia?" I said crossing my arms trying to stay warm, even though my fur should've been doing that already.

"Exactly," said Dempsey, "Specifically the Russian cosmonaut launch facility, you know, where that Dr. Gersh guy is,"

I nodded as the platform descended and we fell into darkness that faded to…black and white?

"Whoa…" Sonic said

"This is kind of weird," Amy added

"Main power offline," said a voice, "Auxiliary power activated,"

"Why is it there's never any power?" Dempsey commented

The bars that kept us from walking off of the platform thing dropped down and we scattered around looking for any kind of asset we could find. It turned out that the only weapons we managed to find were the same as at Kino, an M14 assault rifle and an Olympia doubled barreled shotgun.

"Nikolai, Sonic, Sally, Silver and Blaze; take the upstairs, the rest of us can handle the lower level,"

The five of them moved upstairs while the rest of us spread out all over the bottom floor, covering the windows near the base of the steps and one just out of the spinning range of a G-force generator; which basically spun you around really fast creating the same amount of G-forces that were forced on someone's body when launched into space. Knuckles Dempsey and Zero were posted over there, while Amy Jake and I were by the stairs. Not five minutes later, I heard guns let loose 5.56mm NATO rounds and twelve gauge shells. I could see the horror in Amy's eyes as Jake and I let loose on a trio of zombies, blowing them apart literally one limb at a time, since Jake didn't practice marksmanship.

"You holding out alright Amy?" I asked

She looked away as an alarm blared, "Zero!"

The G-force generator started spinning as the window that Dempsey Knuckles and Zero were covering was breached. They generator quickly jumped up to full speed which knocked zombies everywhere, unfortunately for Dempsey, being significantly taller than Knuckles and Zero, took a hit and was slammed into the wall, which cratered into a huge dent, which he fell out of.

"Dempsey's down!" I shouted, motioning Knuckles and Zero to get him.

"Uh…dad…" Jake said

I turned around and immediately leveled my M14. I motioned the others upstairs; the others met us as soon as we made it up the steps, we were surrounded.

"Now would be a great time for a miracle!" Dempsey shouted as he leapt up and over the ledge from where about ten other zombies were.

I looked at Sonic and Silver.

"Shadow you aren't thinking…" Sonic stammered

"We've got to try something!" I shouted back as Amy smashed a zombie that had leapt at us with her hammer.

"Alright…but let's hope we live to tell this story," Sonic added after a second long hesitation.

I unleashed Super Shadow II, same with Sonic while Silver stayed merely at Super Silver. The next few seconds were a bit hazy, I recalled Sonic rushing forward, creating a golden tornado around the others. I snapped to when I was nearly blind sided by a screaming undead flesh addict. I unloaded a series of Chaos Spears that turned him into the world's only pyrokinetic zombie. Right after I noted Sonic was flanking me from the right and Silver from the left. I extended one arm; they followed.

"Chaos…"I muttered

I could see a ball of energy forming on the end of my hand, contradictory to what most people would think, it wasn't blazing hot, it wasn't cool though…matter of fact, it had no temperature to speak of. The ball expanded as more power poured into it, courtesy of Sonic and Silver.

"Control!" We all shouted

The ball turned from that to a beam which shot out and exploded on contact with the wall opposite us, blowing straight through ever zombie in that direction; knowing we were surrounded the three of us turned and unleashed the blast that way also. I sensed Silver weakening, still a rookie. The zombies burst into either chunks, bits, flames or a combination of the three. It was quiet now.

I sighed and turned back to normal as did Sonic and Silver.

"Guys its time to make our exit," I said.

"This way!" Blaze said opening a steel hatch

I wasn't going to wait for them to come back so out the eleven of us headed out and like that we came to realize what it was like to be stuck in a world with no color, like an old movie or something. I looked around and saw that there was a gate to our left but on the right was an open path which we followed passed another machine gun which once again was automated but I feeling we shouldn't use it. With someone like Sonic among us I wouldn't want to chance friendly fire. So we passed that and headed along some debris and found on the wall MP5K SMGs.

"Everyone grab a weapon!" I shouted pulling one out of the wall a priming it.

The others didn't hesitate like they did after I first told them of this world. I turned and saw a wide open space near what looked like a landing pad of some kind. We move there, and each of us took up positions all over.

"Amy," I said, she was next to me, helping my cover the stairs with her SMG

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye

"What happened earlier? You never explained it,"

"When you went down I thought it was over and you had just doomed us all, those dogs…I…I'm not going to forget them,"

"After that?"

"After we managed to survive, well most of us survived. Rouge didn't anticipate how far or high one could jump…she died instantly at least, if that counts for anything,"

I sighed

"Then we headed back to the node thing, and upgraded our gun, but that didn't matter, they eventually broke through us and Cream Sonic and Dempsey were taken. Sonic managed to get back up and rushed to finish off the zombies that pinned him down, Dempsey also managed to get free, so we focused fire on the huge hoard that had Cream pinned, we were too late; her face reminded me of how you described Takeo's face when you said he died in Shi No Numa,"

I stamped my foot and swore, but then motioned her to keep going

"Richtofen knew that holding the theater would be impossible so he motioned us to follow him which we did, and he led us to a hidden room, with a pad that looked like the one behind us, he motioned everyone on, but stayed behind himself; I asked him why he wouldn't come with us. He said, the controls were in the camera room, and the odds of him getting back in time were terrible. Sonic tried to convince him that he could do it but Richtofen said something to us that stopped him from volunteering,"

"What did he tell you?"

"You are the ones I hoped to see repelling the Americans, but here you are working for them…Hitler's cause was doomed from the start, now his legacy finally dies…you must promise me this, kill that little girl, end this before she becomes too powerful. We didn't see him again after that,"

Three more lost to the forces of the dead…I shut my eyes.

"I thought you were going to bleed to death on the lander," Amy said

I looked at her, "Don't worry, you won't lose me again,"

"We lost you twice since we met you! During the ARK falling and during the Metarex War, and both times I felt you were dead forever, but you came back…I don't want to be in doubt again,"

I clasped her free hand, "You won't,"

She kissed me after that, sadly that moment was broken up when I heard a zombie scream, and the battalion from hell appeared and charged us.

"For our fallen!" I shouted leveling my SMG and pulling the trigger

"For our fallen!" the others who were posted out by the front shouted which were Silver, Sonic, Sally, Blaze, and Knuckles. The guns opened fire and the carnage built slowly but steadily, the line held firm, our combined fire gave the melee obsessed enemies no chance of getting close, a minute later however; Zero, Jake, Dempsey and Nikolai fell back.

"Flank! Flank!" Dempsey shouted

"This is it, guys, if we're going down we'll go swinging!" Sonic stated, leveling his MP5K

I followed his example and opened fire on the charging hoard that was blitzing the stairs. We held our ground…it seemed though we were losing control slowly, eventually we ended up so badly cornered that I was fighting not to lose my balance on the stairs. The eleven of us were completely surrounded, bullets flew in all directions, out of the center of the group and into the surrounding hoard.

"DEATH MACHINE!" Sam exclaimed

"Roid rage!" Dempsey retorted.

I then heard the low humming of a chain gun. The air thickened with blood as the chain gun roared. Dempsey taunted them as we gained back our lost ground, we spread out. The numbers dwindled and with one final push we drove them back into the ground.

"Hold your fire," I ordered as the last zombie fell

"Talk about cutting it close," Silver said, "Is everyone alright?"

I nodded along with the others.

"Okay…now all that's left to do is figure out how to find Dr. Gersh,"

"I say we start looking now," Sonic said just before he took off in a sprint

My eyes half shut, "Silver tell him to get back here,"

"Already on it," Silver replied his eyes shut

He returned not a second later, "What?"

"I don't want anyone going off alone; that is how you get killed; this is a team effort Sonic,"

"Well how do you suppose we find Gersh?" he asked me.

"That's easy; Sonic you're with me Sally and Amy, Silver, take Blaze and Knuckles, we'll fan out and look for him, Dempsey Nikolai Zero and Jake will hold this area until we return, if we find Gersh, Sonic, you'll run to find Silver's team and let him know, Silver if you find him, tell us telepathically, got it?"

Everyone nodded

"Good, then let's get moving!"

The seven of us fell into our respective teams and we spread out all over the launch sight.

"There is no need to look for me comrades," said a voice not even a second after we'd spread out.

"Who's there?"

"Please help me…she's coming…the mechanism must be repaired,"

The mechanism…that would be something that I still don't understand even to this day…I even spoke to Tails about it once and even he was stumped by how it worked. Something I was sure of, this is what Maxis was talking about, a way to stop Sam once and for all…I just hoped he was right.


	8. Ch 8: Disaster at the Facility

A/N: the SNZ sequel is some what unplanned as far as length goes so bear with me if it remains unfinished for a while then suddenly says complete. Call of the Dead and Shangri-La will NOT be featured here since I have played both and was frankly disappointed with the overly complex nature of both maps. Shangri-La with the seemingly random addition of a spike booby trap in one of the hallways, and the fact that cosmic monkeys steal your power ups (annoying as crap) and Call of the Dead with the addition of George A. Romero. Although a cool addition, his presence on the bloody field of combat, he makes the game extremely hard and incredibly annoying. I've been trying my hardest to get this done and over with but I've had difficulty so far, running into writer's block as well as lack of playing the games, specifically Shadow the Hedgehog, 100% completion is to blame and resulted in my trading of the game for Shadow Run. For those who have diligently waited for the months(?) for an update, I sincerely apologize for the wait and assure you that I have not died in some sort of firefight that involved using my teammates as meat shields while I score an Over-Kill and an Extermination (hint-hint). I thank all of you who've supported this story. As for the conclusion drawn about the Vietcong, at the time Neo Nazi's as well as the Soviet Union (according to the overall story provided by COD: Black Ops) supplied the Vietcong with weapons. I simply implied that the Nazi's supplied them with the teleporters, set them up in their tunnel systems (which you could've driven a fully loaded pick-up truck inside) allowing their ability for fast and strong guerilla warfare tactics to be 100 times more efficient.

* * *

><p><strong>SNZ 2 Chapter 8<strong>

I started looking around not much later, still trying to find the person speaking, my team and I weren't even ten feet from the spot where we'd made our stand.

"Where are you?" I asked, "Show yourself!"

"I wish I could comrade," said the Russian accent, "but your world and mine are almost completely separate worlds."

"Then how are you speaking to us," Silver asked, his team hadn't even made it passed mine

"It is very complicated my friend,"

"Wait a minute…are you Dr. Gersh?" Amy asked

"That is my name, I need your help more than you know,"

"What would you have us do?" I asked

"I want you to execute the plan Maxis and I prepared for you; it will stop Samantha…permanently,"

I looked at the others, Silver nodded as well as the rest of them.

"Alright, we're in," I said

"Yes," Nikolai said, "I will help you…as long as you get me some vodka,"

"I promise I will comrade. Now I cannot tell you directly but I can aid you on how to repair the mechanism,"

"Alright, what's step one?"

"The mechanism needs color,"

I dropped into thought.

"Screw this," Dempsey said, "We should be looking for the power room and the Pack-a-Punch machine if there's one here,"

"You want this to end Dempsey?" Silver said, "then we help Gersh,"

They went on for about a minute while we searched around from more assets. At one point we came to a cage door directly across from our standpoint.

"Silver, if you would,"

"Maybe, if Dempsey would see our logic,"

"Lock it down…both of you; odds are we're going to need the PAP machine and the power to repair the mechanism,"

They finally shut up

"Now Silver…the bars," I said once they stopped

"Right,"

Dempsey crossed his arms and scoffed like he was unimpressed or something.

Silver extended a hand and the bars as well as his body started to glow that shade of lime green, his BDU gained a similar glow, which was still drenched in blood. The metal groaned and buckled until finally the bars snapped like twigs under the strain. I grimaced a bit since the sound reminded me of bones breaking. We moved into this new area which was probably the tower where they controlled the rocket launch, I had a feeling that's where the power was.

"Silver, Blaze; recon," I ordered

"Aye sir," said Blaze

I half shut my eyes, "This is Army, Blaze, not Navy,"

No answer she and Silver moved in and started looking around.

"Blaze up the stairs," Silver said, "I'll check this out,"

Silver was by a door that had a negative one on the wall next to it while Blaze scrambled up the steps as fast as she could, Amy Sonic and I followed. Zero Jake Dempsey Knuckles followed Silver, Nikolai I swear was drunk as ever, not sure how though, so I went back and guided him up the steps.

"Step off, hedgie," Nikolai stuttered, "I'm not some…dumb old man,"

"Of course you aren't but you are drunk," I said

"Dah…I'll live with it,"

The next floor was a bit different, there was a Stakeout eight gage on the wall. Across the room was another staircase, I went up as the others searched for supplies. I found a door and quickly pried it open.

"Guys up here!" I shouted once I saw directly in front of me the power switch. My squad came through the door and I turned the power switch up. Color flooded my vision causing temporary blindness, which quickly dissipated. To my immediate left was the box.

"This probably the first time I've ever been happy to see a box," I whispered as I rushed to get it open.

It opened and the weapon rose to meet my gaze, which turned to be the Ray gun.

"HA!" I grunted grabbing it, "Thank you Chaos,"

"Did I just see what I think?" Sonic asked

"See for yourself,"

So he moved to the box and opened it. While he waited I heard it; that damn foghorn.

"Incoming!" I shouted as zombies shouted from a distance

"What in Chaos is this thing?" Sonic said, hefting a black shoulder weapon.

"That's a Thundercannon," I said, "save it for when there's a huge group,"

"Alright, whatever you say Shadow,"

"Go get Silver and the others, tell them to get their asses up here,"

"On it,"

With that Sonic dashed off down the steps.

"Amy you next, just grab whatever it gives you," I said

I turned to cover the stairs for the others when they started coming up. I spotted a sole zombie I drew my MP5K and opened fire with it, it was too early to use the Ray gun, they'd eventually get too strong for the SMG in which case I was just hoping we were ready for that.

"That's cute." Amy said she had a Katriska doll

"My sister used to play with those things," Nikolai said

"Why on Mobius would we need these?"

"I think we'll find out soon,"

The hoards massed and blitzed us; the SMG's leveled and blazed fire. The zombies burst as bullets ripped them apart.

"Silver, get the rest of the team to the box!" I ordered

"Yes Captain," He replied motioning his team (Sally, Blaze Dempsey Knuckles and Zero) back.

"Guys duck!" Jake shouted

Without meaning to I dove to the ground as an RPG flew straight passed me and exploded, sending the zombies scattering, but it wasn't enough.

"Sonic…now would be a good time for you to use the Thundercannon!" I shouted as I slowly rose to my feet

"Fire in the hole!" Sonic shouted shouldering the Thndercannon; he squeezed the trigger. I went deaf for a second as the zombies scattered, this time literally all over the room.

"Sonic's flight school is open for business," the blue pain in the neck said

"Yeah that's great Sonic," I replied, "don't get cocky,"

"Need another demonstration Shads?"

"Not yet,"

I fell back as the SMGs reloaded and fired another volley of shells. A minute later I noted something, zombies that looked familiar, one wearing a familiar Nazi uniform.

"Richtofen?" I muttered

No, Richtofen died in Kino. The next two looked like Rouge and Cream only…zombified.

"Rouge?" I said

The Rouge zombie lunged and went airborne; that was Rouge. The look in her eyes was terrifying. I leveled my SMG for a kill shot but hesitated, this was Rouge I was about to kill…Knuckles girlfriend…I set my finger on the trigger and the vampiristic zombie started to arc into a dive, straight for me. I lowered my gun.

"C'mon Rouge," I said

She grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me with little effort.

"Shadow!" Amy shouted

I had done this on purpose, with a quick motion I snapped Rouge's wrist and broke free. As I fell she flew towards me and attempted to bite my throat. I broke her hold. Her breath was horrid, smelling like death.

"You Chaos-damned monster!" I shouted landing a punch on her gut, the result looked like something out of Smash Brothers, she flew almost a kilometer away as I continued to fall, I warped to her, this time MP5K level with her head. I fired.

As the body fell towards the ground I warped back to the power room and rejoined the fight. Zombies rushed us like there was no tomorrow; I noted that Zero Nikolai and Sally now had RPKs; Dempsey Jake and Sonic had HK21. Knuckles had a Death Machine as Sam had dubbed it. Blaze and the others all now had M4's Silver having his from the Army.

I drew my Ray gun and added to the overlapping fields of fire.

"Hold this line!" I shouted as the numbers increased exponentially.

"Shadow! I think you're going to have to clear us a bit of breathing room!" Silver shouted.

I set my Ray gun back in my holster and jumped in headfirst.

"Chaos…Blast!" I shouted.

Chaos energy exploded outward, sprawling chunks of dead zombies on the floor and blossoming blood on the walls as well as drenching the others to an extent.

"C'mon, lets get out of here!" I shouted, "Head straight for the standpoint,"

The eleven of us ran like hell for the standpoint, the whole time dodging zombies as they came through all over the place. I stopped and shoved the others ahead and unleashed another Chaos blast buying a bit more time.

"Everyone hold here," I said rushing up the stairs, right behind Amy.

The others turned and leveled their guns and fired. Zombies fell by the hundreds, I reloaded my Ray gun and dodged as a zombie lashed out at me; it was rewarded with my BDU boot (which I upgraded with the same jets in my Air Skates) to the face followed by a Ray gun shell to the center of its bloodied chest.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted

I risked a glance over my shoulder

"300 already!"

I allowed myself a smirk, "I'm on 417,"

"What! How can you be out scoring me?"

Sonic unleashed a series of Homing Smashes before opening fire with his HK. The hoard fell back into the holes they'd crawled from giving us a break. Knuckles ran to where Rouge had flown me, finding her with a broken wrist and a bullet in her head. I stood next to him, setting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Knuckles…but…"

Knuckles spun throwing a fist at me. I ducked, then teleported behind him, putting him in a full nelson hold.

"Control yourself Echidna!" I shouted, "Hurting or killing me won't bring her back! If you want revenge then target Sam once we find a way to kill her!"

"SHUT UP!"

He was stronger than I thought, and quickly broke free, elbowing me in the stomach and following up with a fist that clashed with the side of my head. I tumbled end-over-end trying to regain my balance but I couldn't, the blow was more powerful than I originally thought. When I finally slapped against the wall, coming to a stop, he was already rushing for me. I drew my SMG and sprayed bullets at his feet, not trying to hit him, just deter him. It wasn't working since even after the action clicked and I'd reloaded he was still coming. I rose to my feet and teleported away from him, landing at the standpoint.

"Give up Knuckles!" I shouted, "You know you can't beat me!"

He was blood drunk, I could tell just by the flame in his eyes. He turned when I called him out and rushed me again. I warped out of the way.

"Knuckles stop!" Sonic shouted, "Shadow's right, target this Sam person if you want revenge!"

That wasn't helping, he was still attacking me, and I was effortlessly dodging his attacks.

"Hold still you little black bastard!" Knuckles growled, "You can't dodge forever!"

I continued dodging, if I counter attacked I could easily accidently kill him, and in all honestly that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"That's enough!"

Knuckles froze in place, encased in a green glow. I looked passed him, Silver had his hand extended.

"Thanks Silv'," I said

"Put me down, Silver! Shadow, you'll pay for this!" Knuckles shouted, throwing an occasional curse at me, mostly about how he was going to personally put me in hell or something related.

"Shut your damned mouth!" Silver demanded, "Fighting Shadow isn't going to bring her back. You have to accept the fact that she's gone!"

"NO!"

Silver sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this…"

Knuckles tensed and went limp, before Silver set him down. Knux knees buckled, I moved and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Did you…?" I asked

Silver shook his head, "Sir, losing him would not be in our best interest, don't worry about him, he's only unconscious,"

"Alright, Gersh we have color, now what?"

"You must acquire the invention, as well as the ultimate weapons. One of them is a weapon of the gods, another is of another race, the final is seemingly harmless,"

I drew my Ray gun, it was technically a Black Arms weapon; I also noted that Sonic had a Thundercannon, Pack-a-Punched it was called the Zeus Cannon, so I assumed it was the supposed weapon of the gods. Then I noted Amy had Katriska dolls, I thought those were harmless, but could they really be some kind of weapon? I also considered we didn't have this 'invention' Gersh mentioned.

"Got it," I said heading back to the box, the others followed.

When we got there I opened the box, the shadow morphed into a rifle I'd only seen once before, I found it in a black box during the Black Arms invasion, I first assumed it was a GUN weapon, but it turned out to be a combination of both GUN weaponry and Black Arms tech. I immediately recognized the logo; it was my emblem.

"No way…"

"What?" Sonic asked.

I picked it up, "Remember this baby?"

"Hey, that's the Shadow Rifle!"

I slung it over my shoulder, no matter what I was keeping that.

"Sonic go for a weapon,"

"Why? I like my HK,"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you want to end up like Rouge and Cream?"

"No…"

"Do it,"

Sonic opened the box and the shadow morphed into a strange looking box. It reminded me of the containment devise from Ghostbusters.

"What in Chaos name is this?" He asked grabbing it.

"Gersh?"

"That is my devise, it's what sent me here, I guess I underestimated the power of a miniature black hole,"

I smirked, now we had at least two of the items we needed, for the others we'd need the Pack-a-Punch opened and ready to use.

"Alright, everyone spread out, find the Pack-a-Punch machine, if you run into trouble, you're on your own," I said somewhat sadden by the fact that we've only been here two hours and we've lost three of our allies. I followed Silver and Sonic, as we left the power room. We broke right while the others, with the exception of Knuckles, broke left. I noted we were at the base of the launch station, as well as the painting on the wall, it somewhat resembled the PAP machine. Silver broke off, heading up a staircase that led to a building near the launch station. Sonic and I got closer to the base of the station running into a door that neither of us could open. Even when Silver came back, letting us know there was a pad thing like the one back at the standpoint up there, we still couldn't open it.

"Well looks like this Pack-a-Punch thing isn't here," Sonic said

"There's only one way to find out," Silver said

"And what do you suppose we do to open that door?" I asked.

"Simple, we launch a rocket,"

"Are you insane? How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

That's when a voice caught me off guard.

"Main power restored, Auxiliary power deactivated, awaiting lunar navigation security protocol 3511012,"

I dropped into thought, it seems this place was all set to put a rocket in orbit, or put someone on the moon, maybe the Black Comet if the vision Maxis showed me is true. Was that what we came here on; some kind of Lunar Navigation devise?

"Guys, head back to the standpoint, and use that console we saw in front of the pad and get clear," I ordered, "also check if Knuckles has calmed down, if he's awake,"

"SHADOW!" I heard

"Speak of the devil…"

The two went back to the stand while I warped to the inside the building we landed in originally, and went to the lander, which was near the back of the room. I thought for a second then as I stepped onto it, I heard that voice again, not Sam the other one.

"Lander sequence initiated,"

The pad started to shake with me on it. The railing shot up and the thing rose into the air, I was stuck for the time being, and rode all the way to the standpoint. I noted Knuckles the second I could see him, he had his fists balled ready for a fight. Sonic set a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no. Knuckles relaxed but when I landed he glared at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"No, just waiting for you to strike first,"

"Not going to happen, we need every asset we can get,"

"Then why did you kill Rouge?"

"That wasn't Rouge…" I sighed, "Not the Rouge I knew…"

"Listen to yourself, you sound just as crazy as this whole shit you dragged us into,"

"You're forgetting one thing Knuckles,"

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"She was my friend too,"

Knuckles cringed, then growled, "If she was your friend why kill her? Why betray someone like that?"

"Because that wasn't Rouge; the Rouge I knew died in Kino along with Cream,"

"You…you're insane!"

"Am I? Or am I the one whose moved on, thought of what Rouge would want me to do,"

Silence

"Recall I've had good friends die on me before, and think about that while the rest of us work to save your dumbass,"

Knuckles was still quiet.

"Alright, now we just have to figure out what to do next,"

"What if we send the lander thing back?" Blaze asked

"I'm not too sure what that would accomplish," Silver said

"But hell…its worth a shot," I said.

"I'll go," Knuckles said

That caught us off guard, we all just stared at him

"If they come back, and take me…do what you would to any of them," he added stepping on the platform

"Very well," I said and was about to hit the starter but I hesitated, "Knuckles,"

He looked at me with lavender eyes

"Come back in one piece, got it?"

"Will do,"

And with that I hit the switch. The lander lifted back into the air and headed back to the main room. A minute passed.

"Lander sequence complete, central lander confirmed online, lander system refueling,"

I snapped my fingers, "Silver, where did you say that other pad was?"

"Follow me and I'll show you,"

I followed him to the area near the launch base, only to head into the building he found. We scaled a flight of stairs and entered a room; it had a pad just like the one we'd seen near the back. I moved to the console but the screen was red, and a message said 'lander is refueling'. So we waited for about a minute before the screen turned green.

"Do it," Silver said

I thumbed the controls.

"Lander sequence initiated,"

The ground again started shaking again

"Lander incoming,"

We were once again caught waiting and once it did arrive, I was a bit surprise to see Knuckles still on it with two objects in his hands. Both were pale green, one shaped like an 'N' the other an 'A'.

"What are those things?" I asked

"I was hoping you could tell me," He replied simply

"This is a whole new area to me, Silver and I may have gone through zombie hell before, but that doesn't mean we know everything about Sam's traps,"

"Dually noted, we should keep these on hand, who knows we may actually need them,"

"True,"

I sensed Chaos energy heading our way, and a second later a blue streak stopped in front of me.

"Shadow, I think we've found another one of those lander things,"

The three of us followed him, the rest of the group was back at the standpoint, Dempsey was smoking a cigarette, Nikolai was having a drink, Zero was practicing with Jake, Blaze and Sally weren't present, I guess they were originally with Sonic. At least one of them wasn't alone, I was not about to take the chance of the freaks coming back and have someone alone here. A moment later we arrived at a wrecked area, and in the back of this room, was a lander pad.

"I think we need to send the lander back from the room we called it to,"

Sally's face wrinkled with confusion

"That's what we did and it seemed to trigger something,"

"How do you know it didn't trigger something…I don't know, dangerous?" she asked

"Truth be told here…I don't, but have we got to lose?"

"Our lives maybe,"

"Think about it this way, we fuck up now, we die, and even if we manage this whole thing, we still might not make it,"

"Don't lose faith like that, Shadow, we'll make it,"

"I haven't lost faith…but I'm damn close to,"

Sally fell silent.

Silver and I headed back to the lander we found, but Silver stopped and turned to them.

"Once we send the lander back to the center, give a minute to refuel then call it here, we'll be by to send it to the center once that's done,"

"Got it,"

With that, we headed back to the room we'd found our lander by. I stepped onto it as did Silver and activated it. The lander rumbled to life and took off heading back to the main room.

"Lander sequence complete, launch base confirmed online, lander system refueling,"

When we landed, we immediately checked our sectors, an instinct on my part, but Silver I wasn't sure. The room was dead quiet, nothing moved and neither of us spoke. I then headed back up the stairs, and back towards where Sonic, Sally, and Blaze where. Silver I sent back to the standpoint.

When I got back to their area, I noted Sonic pacing back and forth, I allowed myself a smirk, standing still was something he just wasn't good at, that's why I knew he'd never make it in ROTC…he'd have some many marks for military bearing it wouldn't be funny.

"Having fun?" I asked him

"No…how could I be Shads? We're stuck in zombie hell! What if forever?" Sonic replied

"Watch it, hedgehog, the last thing we need is you losing it,"

"But I'm not joking,"

"And you think I am?"

He didn't answer, instead just went back to pacing around. I then looked at the console, which Blaze was standing by, the screen was red, meaning the lander was still refueling.

"You alright?" I asked

She nodded.

She was always shy around me, why was all I wondered. That aside, I had a feeling she was actually really worried about what Sally and I discussed earlier. I knew it wasn't true that we had nothing to lose. As a matter of fact we had everything to lose, the ones we called friend, those we loved, for me my own children, and even our own lives. Rouge and Cream found that out first hand. Nevertheless I remained strong, I was not about to lose anyone else. The screen flashed green and I activated it.

"Lander sequence initiated,"

The ground shook me to my bones. Blaze stumbled but I moved and caught her before she fell.

"I can't have an ally go down now," I said

She was quiet

"Lander incoming,"

There was a blast of heat as the lander flew over our heads and landed in front of us.

I realized I was still holding Blaze and let her go.

"Pile on," I ordered motioning them on

Sally and Blaze were there a second later, Sonic hesitated

"Hurry up hedgehog, do NOT make me wait for you," I snapped

"Military mentality getting to you Shads," he asked getting on.

I thumbed the console and the lander lifted into the air.

"Alright, listen up guys," I said, "As soon as we land Blaze Sally, head back to the standpoint, Sonic you and I are heading back to the power room, it's the highest point we've seen here, I want to be absolutely sure this is the last one."

"Got it Shads," he said then turned to Sally, "You be careful Sally,"

She kissed him, "I will,"

I rolled my eyes, "Save the hugs and kisses for when this is over,"

The lander descended into the main room. I noted the display that I hadn't noticed earlier, it was a rocket, cut into three pieces, all of them glowed green.

"Lander sequence complete, power room confirmed online, lander refueling,"

"Go!" I ordered

We sprinted towards our target areas.

"Lunar navigation security protocol 3511012, confirmed. Rocket approaching launch pad, awaiting launch sequence,"

I also noted something in Blaze's hand, it was a kind of pale green, it looked like an 'L', I wasn't sure what that was for but I'd figure it out later. Sonic and I rushed for the power room, where the box was. We scaled the stair and I found the center console with an option that said 'initiate countdown'; I thumbed it.

"Five…four…three…two…one…launch,"

The ground came alive with tremors, as the rocket shot into the sky.

"Launch successful, mission has been accomplished,"

I was unimpressed; all of this to figure out if the Pack-a-Punch machine was in the base of the launch, and if it wasn't their then what?

"Only one thing to do now, lets go see if Silver's hunch was right," Sonic said.

"Dido," I said

We headed that way, and upon arriving I noted that the huge door we couldn't open was now wide open. I walked inside, finding a stone that was 'U' shaped; I handed it to Sonic.

"Well looks like Silver was wrong," I said a second later I stamped my foot and swore, "All that work for nothing but that damned stone."

"Hey what's in here?" Sonic said peering into a hallway

I looked inside and sighed in relief, "Thank you Chaos!"

At the end of this hallway was the Pack-a-Punch machine.

* * *

><p>AN: The machine has been found, but what of these mysterious stones that were found, and what is Gersh's invention for? With ultimate power practically in their hands will Shadow and the others survive the hell known as Ascension? Or will they suffer the same fate as Rouge and Cream? Find out next time.


	9. Ch 9: A surprising visit form the past

A/N: Once again thank you guys for the support and reviews. Please continue to R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>SNZ 2 Chapter 9<strong>

I was already in front of the machine, Sonic was at my side also.

"So this thing is what you've been searching for? What the hell is this thing supposed to do, and how's it supposed to help us?" He asked

"I'm guessing you didn't get to use it in Kino?"

"No, something opened a portal and sent us back into the lobby, then I got swarmed and nearly knocked unconscious, those last few minutes were a total blur,"

"Alright, I guess I'll show you first hand, give me you're Thundercannon,"

He complied.

I set the weapon into the machine and activated it. The PAP Machine rumbled to life, hissing out smoke and glowing a little bit. I sensed the usual spike in Chaos energy until the little bell rang and the weapon popped out. I took it and gave it back to Sonic.

"Sonic, this is called the Zeus Cannon, and trust me…it is a hell of a more powerful weapon,"

He took the weapon and shouldered it, "Its lighter,"

I set my Ray gun in next, receiving the Porter's X2 in the process. Next I sent Sonic back to the others and set the Shadow Rifle in the machine. When that came out it was called Black Dragon. I pulled out the magazine and took count, normally it had thirty rounds per magazine; this single magazine had forty.

"Extended mags, nice," I whispered.

I also checked the scope, optional night vision and X5 and X10 zoom. I removed the scope and flipped up the iron sights, this wasn't a sniper op a scope wouldn't help as much as one would think. The others arrived as I set the scope in my BDU pocket, which probably wasn't the best place to put it. The others had upgraded their guns after about ten minutes.

"Alright, Gersh, we have the tools…I think; what next?"

No answer, then came a grunt, I swear I heard a second voice that demanded him to do something, but I wasn't sure.

"Okay! I'll help you!"

"Gersh!"

"You have the weapons right?"

"Yes, who were you talking to?"

"No one of importance, listen, while flying the landers did you acquire four stones?"

"Yes, are they important?"

"Very, first you need to use the devise I made on the three sets of generators that are placed throughout Ascension, one is near your standpoint, another near the Pack-a-Punch machine outside of the wall directly in front of you if you're coming out of the launch bay, and the last is near the facility opposite of the Pack-A-Punch machine,"

"Wait a second," Silver said

I looked at him with an odd look on my face

"I thought you couldn't help us directly?"

"Let's just say I have a new master here and let sleeping dogs lay,"

"Fine by me,"

"Sonic, devise," I said

He hand me one, and also handed Silver one.

"Sonic take the one opposite, Silver the PAP, I'll take the standpoint, take a team with you, divide and conquer, GO!"

Sally Jake and Dempsey went with Sonic, Nikolai Zero and Blaze went with Silver, and Amy went with Knuckles and I. At the standpoint, we spotted the generators when Knuckles pointed them out, I fumbled with the devise trying to figure it out when it started shaking I tossed it near the generators, they shuddered and vanished in a purple looking black hole I sensed a faint Chaos energy signature, then a larger signature before the portal closed.

"Did you feel that?" I asked them

Two nods of denial.

"What? Did you sense someone?" Knuckles asked

"It was faint but it was there,"

"Should we be worried?" Amy asked

"No, but all the same on your guard, I've got a bad feeling about this,"

"RAWR!"

I leveled the Black Dragon, "That didn't sound good,"

Knuckles and Amy leveled their weapons too

"Thank you comrades, only two to go,"

I heard the rapid clicking of boots, and tremors shook me to the bone.

"Earthquake?" Amy asked

I shook my head, "Zombie hoard,"

"Damn it! They're taking me down!" I heard Dempsey shout.

I saw Sonic running back towards us with Sally and Jake close behind, the whole time Jake was dragging Dempsey by his BDU collar.

"Cover fire!" I ordered.

They leveled their guns and fired. I added with a few bursts from my Black Dragon rifle. It was only semi-automatic; that was bad, catching me off guard, why would a single shot need a forty round magazine? That's when my thumb grazed a bump on the gun, a Rate-of-Fire (ROF) switch, I flipped to full auto and fired in bursts catching five zombies in the head another in the throat and one in the leg which dropped him to the ground. The others fell to the combine firepower of Amy's M4 and Knuckles HK21. I dropped the spent magazine and reflexively slapped in a fresh one and slid the action shut. When I leveled my rifle again, they were here, and by them I mean everyone, Silver's group, Sonic's group, and the zombies. I was nearly trampled, if it weren't for my teleporting abilities I probably would've been. I reappeared and unleashed not only the Black Dragon's magazine, but also more Chaos Spear than the time I fought Black Doom during the Black Arms invasion. Zombies burned, exploded, were shot in the head, or some combination of the three. Blaze waved a hand and the maybe fifty zombies in front of her burst into flames, with a quick move she put a round in each one's head. I was impressed, wondering where she'd learned that. I snapped out of my stupor when I was nearly blind sided by a charging hoard. The only reason I was able to get away was good cover fire, courtesy of Silver and Amy. I noticed that this hoard was smaller than the last one we fought, my noting of that would cost me.

"DAD!" Jake shouted

I turned, we'd been flanked from the window on the cat walk to the right of the stairs, and from another that was in the hall to the left. The zombies surrounded Jake Sally Sonic and Nikolai, I feared we'd lose all of them. There was a flash.

Nothing moved, not me, the zombies or even the others around the standpoint. The zombies, Jake, Sonic, Sally and Nikolai were just…gone. I did a head count, Zero was gone also. I snapped out of my shock and cut down the zombies before they could regain their wits. I started looking around, the area where Sonic Sally Jake and Nikolai were standing was covered in faint traces of Chaos energy in a perfect circle about ten meters in radius.

"A Chaos Blast," I whispered

"Zero?" Amy said looking around, "Jake?"

"Zero, Jake, Sally, Sonic, Nick, where are you guys?" I shouted

Amy's eyes were soaked in tears. I had also feared the worst as tears stung my demon eyes. I stepped away form the sight of the Chaos Blast.

"Ugh…" moaned a nearby voice.

I spun around and from a huge dent in the wall fell a very hurt but alive Sonic. I move to his figure that was curled into a ball; I looked from his crater, spotting more dents in the wall across from us.

"Guys, get to those craters in the wall, I don't think we've lost them," I said.

Silver Blaze and Knuckles moved out. I dragged Sonic next to Dempsey whom was still unconscious. A minute later Silver returned with an unconscious Jake in his arms, and a moment later Knuckles came back with Nikolai and Sally.

"Where's Zero?" Amy asked

Knuckles shook his head

"No…you have to go back there, he's got to be there; HE HAS TO BE!"

I pulled her away from strangling Knuckles and hugged her tight, "Amy…he's gone,"

"No, he can't be!"

"He's gone…baby he's gone,"

She shouted no one more time before her head come to rest on my chest, her tears were warm, staining my BDU. I myself had tears in my eyes not that anyone else could see.

"So this is how much my parents care about me? You care too much to realize what I did,"

"Zero?" I whispered

I looked up wiping the tears from my eyes, on the roof above the standpoint was Zero, his arms crossed.

Amy looked up then traced my gaze as Zero leapt down from the roof.

"We thought you were gone," I said

Amy left my side and hugged him immediately.

"Mom…it's alright, I'm fine," he said though he knew how badly he'd scared us.

"How'd you do it?"

"I saw the hoard break and attempt to flank us, so when Sonic and them got moshed I warped in, unleashed a Chaos Blast them straight back to Hell, but I accidently teleported myself up on the roof, I was a bit groggy so I waited until I felt well enough to stand and get back here,"

"As long as you're okay," Amy said

"You knocked your brother out though,"

"I figured Jake could handle it…but I guess I was wrong…oops,"

At least he was optimistic I thought, what I said was, "Did you manage to get the generators to Gersh?"

"Yes sir,"

"Blaze, what about you guys?"

"We sent them,"

"Gersh did the generators arrive?" I asked

"Yes, now you need those stone to spell out Luna at the PAP machine."

I took the stones as well as Silver with me to the PAP machine. When we arrived at the machine I noted the slots on the wall, each shaped in the shape of one of the stones. I set them in each slot and they started glowing, there was also a spike in Chaos energy nearby.

"Stones have been placed,"

There was an alarm that went off.

"Security system online, Lunar system compromised, initiate proper security response, all teams on high alert," said the AI voice as I'd dubbed it.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked Gersh

"Don't worry this is supposed to happen, you need someone at the four spots where the machines are,"

I moved to the Launch bay room, which was closest to the PAP machine and to the left of a computer console was a switch.

"Silver, tell the others to get to the consoles that we saw in the other rooms, there's one in the hallway where we got flanked from at the stand, one in the main room, and another at the other lander spot."

"Already done,"

"You have to hit them at the same time, or else it wont work," Gersh warned

I then heard a high-pitched squealing noise

"What was that?"

Silver screamed a second later, "What the fuck is that thing?"

I looked as what looked like a tiny monkey in a space suit leapt at him, and actually brought him to the ground.

"What the…"

That sentence was never finished since another leapt on me, I however threw it off and swiftly shot it as well as the one on Silver before jerking him to his feet.

"Come on, Lieutenant, you're not going to die on me," I said, "Tell the others to have someone cover the entry points while the other gets ready to pull the switch on three,"

I grabbed the switch as Silver recovered his M4

"One…"

I tensed

"Two…"

I watched Silver level his M4 and fire three bursts

"THREE!"

I flipped the switch.

In that instant I sensed a huge Chaos energy signature.

"Good the portal is open," Gersh said, "Go to your standpoint, and open fire with everything you have!"

I sprinted back to the standpoint as the monkeys were being sucked into the portal. Everyone else who was still conscious formed up. I leveled my Black Dragon as the others leveled their weapons and opened fire. My magazine ran empty and I slung the rifle and drew my Porter's X2 and let loose the twenty red lances of death inside the portal. A full minute passed before I heard a demonic scream. The color flashed to black and white, then a second later it came back.

"Thank you comrade she is finally gone," Gersh said

"And I'm free," said a very familiar voice

"Oh no…" I whispered

The portal glowed red and a familiar hedgehog burst out his fangs bared and fist bawled. I moved, as did the others. The portal then closed and standing near the base of the stairs was someone who nearly killed Sonic Tails Knuckles and I about a month after the Black Arms invasion.

"Hello Shadow," he said

"Nazo!" I retorted

"I see you do remember me,"

The gray furred hedgehog walked towards us, Blaze leveled her M4 but held her fire, "Who is this guy?"

"That's Nazo, he's the one that took out part of Westopolis after the Black Arms were destroyed," I replied

"Or so you thought," Nazo added, "You encountered your father at Der Riese and killed him…with minimal effort I might add, however I will not be such an easy target to kill,"

Nazo crouched.

I growled, "Light that bastard up!"

Our guns leveled and hosed fire, in a flash Nazo disappeared and reappeared, knocking Blaze off of her feet, then disarming and batting Knuckles with his own weapon. Silver moved in and was swiftly spin-kicked to the ground. Nazo tossed Knuckles gun aside as Amy attempted a strike, but Nazo dodged, grabbed her wrist and flipped her, then landed a finger-fist in the center of her chest.

"MOM!" Zero shouted teleporting in front of Nazo and grabbing his head, forcing it into his knee. The blow would've broken any normal person's neck, but Zero must've known Nazo wasn't a normal person, and followed up with an elbow to the side of Nazo's head then an uppercut, which opened him up for a series of kicks that sent him sprawling. I leveled my Black Dragon after reloading it and fired. Nazo took the round to the chest, but managed to survive.

"Grr…you brat!" he growled

Nazo teleported and elbowed Zero in the gut, but his next attack, a right hook, was redirected by Zero's knowledge of Hapkiedo, as well as Ti Kwan Do. He not only used Nazo's attack against him, he counter-attacked with a palm fist to the face followed by a spin-kick to the head.

"Dad, feel free to help at any time," Zero said as Nazo rose to his feet.

"Hmm, so you are the son of Shadow?" Nazo asked

"Yeah, what of it?"

Nazo teleported in front of me and thrust a punch at me; I dodged it and shoulder rammed him, creating enough space for me to get a hold of my rifle and open fire. Nazo tensed and fell.

"Ha!" Zero scoffed, "he wasn't so tough?"

Nazo laughed and rose to his feet, "You think that Army hand-to-hand crap can best me? I will not lose this time Shadow, you cannot stop me!"

A/N: Yes I know quick update, but I'm trying to make the most of the time I get, and I type up a lot of text really quickly when I'm "in my zone". Thanks for the support and not losing faith guys. Nazo is back, but with Sonic still out cold, will Shadow and the others be able to beat him? Probably have the next bit up within the next couple of days. Peace out guys.


	10. Ch 10: Nazo: defeated and defecting

SNZ 2 Ch 10

I tensed, the others were still down from the sheer power Nazo possessed. A moment later Zero moved to my side, "Any suggestions?"

"It took both Sonic's Hyper from and my own, in a fusion that called itself Shadic just to have a chance to beat him," I replied

"Yes, that damn fusion cost me my goal of destroying this planet," Nazo said, "I suppose the newer generation has a right to know why that is my goal,"

Zero tensed immediately put his guard up.

"Being born of negative Chaos energy…"

"I did my research," Zero said cutting him off, "Basically you're power hungry, and you wont stop until you are the most powerful being in the universe,"

"You dare interrupt me?"

"I know how to counter every attack you can dish out, so yes I do,"

Nazo growled, "Then why am I trying to destroy this planet?"

"Two reasons," Zero held two fingers up, "One because of how strong the warriors, like my dad and I, are; you're afraid that one of us will become more powerful than you in the long run, and two…the Master Emerald, it's a source of infinite power; you and I both know no one can obtain a power of infinity, and any attempt to absorb the Master Emerald would result in immediate death by simply overpowering the natural reserves of Chaos energy within the body, in other words you would simply explode in a flash of Chaos energy,"

"Well, well, well," Nazo said, "you have done your research; no matter you are still no match or me!"

Nazo lunged at us, I moved left while Zero jumped up. I learned in the Army that the best way to counter a physical attack is create space and get back to your weapon. When I had moved I had already shouldered my rifle and opened fire. Nazo disappeared, and grabbed my rifle. I head-butt him then elbowed him, which forced him to let go of my rifle, allowing me to level it and fire again. Nazo grunted as a round found his side and another his leg.

"You forget, this isn't an average fight," Nazo said upon standing, "I think your lover learned that the hard way,"

Zero growled, "You didn't…"

I ran to Amy's prone figure, her eyes were glassed over, I felt her pulse…gone.

"No…"

"Dad, tell me Mom's okay, please tell me she's alive," Zero said squaring off with Nazo.

I shook my head.

"You…you bastard!"

I sensed a very dark and evil presence coming from…Zero?

There was a dark aura that engulfed Zero, his pink streaks turned albino white (little did I know that would become permanent) and his pupils disappeared.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Zero growled and lunged forward.

I don't know if Nazo had been caught off guard or if Zero was just that fast, but Zero's fist collided with Nazo's face, which crashed him into the console where the lander was supposed to be.

"Lander sequence initiated,"

The ground shook as the lander made its way here. That didn't matter since Nazo was already back on his feet and exchanging blows with Zero. The fight looked like something out of Dragon Ball Z. I heeded Zero's advise and jumped in. The next few seconds were spent dodging fists and feet as well as throwing in my own. Nazo dodged my punch, but followed up this time, grabbing my wrist, wrenching it and elbowing me in the face. There was a white flash as I flew back into one of the rooms near the Pack-a-Punch. I got to my feet and teleported there, I was not going to be beaten so easily. Dark Zero had Nazo against the wall, landing combination after combination on him. Finally he dropped back.

"This ends now!" Zero shouted charging a blast, "Chaos…"

Nazo pulled himself out of the wall, he was battered and bruised beyond imagining. Zero looked like he had a miniature Chaos Blast in his hand.

"Rift!"

The blast fired blowing a hole straight through the wall.

There was nothing left, just two boot print where Nazo was standing.

Zero spat reverting back to his normal state, "Enjoy Hell,"

I still sensed Nazo's presence here though, "Guard up Zero, it's not over,"

There was a red flash and Zero had a hole in his chest, and he fell over in a pool of blood. I looked back and there he was, with his hand extended. Zero rolled over, "Damn it…what the hell are you?"

"I will tell you what I told you're father,"

He moved with such speed, and I was punched and knocked off of my feet. A second later I felt something break, and couldn't contain the resulting scream. Nazo charged a Chaos Spear, "I am the Ultimate Life form!"

"Piss off!"

Nazo hadn't even turned around when Dempsey tackled him and stabbed him in the throat not once but twice with his knife, he added a third stab, this time leaving the knife in his throat.

"Captain…mind explaining?" he said

"Later, help me up, get me to Zero," I said

He pulled me to my feet and helped me limp to my son.

"Zero just hold on, we're going to get you help." I said

Zero chuckled, "I never thought I'd know what Goku felt like when…Chaos this fucking hurts,"

"Save your strength Zero,"

I looked over at the others, Silver got up holding his head in hand.

"Silver, you have healing abilities right?" I asked

"Yeah, in a way,"

"Explain the specifics later, get your ass over here,"

Silver ran to us, his head still in hand; when he saw Zero, he set a hand into the wound, Zero hissed. Silver said something under his breath that reminded me a bit of that a scene from James Cameron's Avatar.

Zero started to glow.

"Now that was dirty," said a voice

I jerked around, Nazo was rising to his feet, the knife still jammed in his neck. He quickly ripped it free and tossed it aside.

"Whoa…that's just…whoa," Dempsey said watching Nazo remove the knife

"Step aside human," Nazo demanded

"No way,"

Nazo laughed

"Unless you take my guns away," Dempsey leveled his HK21, "I wouldn't laugh asshole,"

Nazo teleported and elbowed Dempsey in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Pathetic humans…"

Dempsey grabbed Nazo's leg, spun in a strange fashion, tripped him and set the barrel of his HK to Nazo's head. He fired a full magazine, 125 rounds later, all I could see was a pool of blood around Dempsey's boots.

"I'll see you in hell," Dempsey said ejecting the spent magazine and slapping in a fresh one.

I heard laughter; it was Sam.

"Where are you?" I said looking around.

"GET UP NAZO, I didn't bring you back to fail me now,"

Nazo rose, somehow, his head was still whole even after 125 rounds in his head.

"And I will not fail you; I'll kill them with own hands right now!"

I sensed a boost in Chaos energy, the spikes on Nazo's back extended into an X shape, and turned red.

"What the hell did he just do?" Dempsey asked leveling his HK

"He just went super form, or as he calls it, Perfect Nazo,"

In an instant, Nazo had teleported and kneed Dempsey in the stomach, knocking him to the ground unconscious

Nazo barred his fangs again, "You must realize without the Chaos Emeralds you can never defeat me,"

"Really?" I asked slinging the Black Dragon over my shoulder so it was diagonal along my back, and with that I self-induced Super form.

"So I'm not the only one who can change at will," Nazo said, "No matter,"

"Silver," I said

"Zero's unconscious, he'll live but only if we can manage to beat Nazo," Silver replied, he erupted into Super form also

"What?"

That was probably the last thing he expected; Sonic and I not being the only ones who can self-induce a transformation like this one.

"I guess I underestimated you, albino. No matter, I'll just kill you all the same."

Nazo teleported and attacked Silver, who merely waved his hand forming a Light Shield. Nazo froze instantly. Silver smirked, "Shadow?"

I growled and teleported behind Nazo, a Chaos Spear in hand.

"Do you want to feel what you did to my son?" I asked

"You can't hold me forever, friend of Shadow, I will break out!"

I balled the Chaos Spear into my fist and lashed out. The blow went straight through Nazo's back. I opened my hand and unleash the spear along with five others. Silver tensed trying told back the force of each blast. Nazo was limp in the grasp of the Light Shield.

"Crush him," I ordered

Silver clasped his open hand into a fist, which collapsed the shield and crushed Nazo. I looked away, only hearing the sound of bones breaking and blood splashing to the ground.

I heard more laughing.

"What the…" I said whirling around

Nazo had Silver by the throat

"Your power is mine!" Nazo said

There was a flash, I could hear Silver screaming; I lunged at them, prying them apart.

Nazo slid along the ground and stopped on the lander.

"Silver, are you alright?" I asked

He wasn't in Super form anymore, he was on his knees, he had tears in his eyes, "I've failed…"

Nazo fired a Chaos Spear, catching the boy in the chest and throwing him to the ground in agony, "That's enough out of you,"

I growled, "What did you do to him?"

"I've stolen his power…and now his life,"

"Hey you, hedgehog!"

Both of us turned to see Nikolai getting up.

"You think you can just fuck with us and get away with it?"

Nazo shrugged, moved and in a flash of motion Nikolai was down.

"Humans," Nazo said, "Can't live with them, so just kill them,"

A fist suddenly crashed over the back of Nazo's head throwing the hedgehog straight down.

"Knuckles?" I said as the echidna in question turned to me.

"If you're going to make a kill don't rant about it,"

"You will not stop me Knuckles! No one can or will!"

Nazo jumped up and spin-kicked him in the side following up with a series of blows that would've turned tank armor into Swiss cheese. Knuckles flew against the wall and passed out.

"Enough of this!" Nazo said he fired three Chaos spears at the hole Knuckles landed in. I didn't think anything could survive that powerful of an attack. Knuckles somehow wasn't blown apart and fell to the ground bleeding from where every spear impacted, he was lucky one didn't blow through him like they had Zero.

"Knuckles!" I reflexively shouted then turned to Silver, I ran to him, he was out, still bleeding.

"First Amy, then Zero, now Knuckles Dempsey Nikolai and Silver," I whispered, "You've hurt one person too many Nazo,"

"What, am I supposed to regret it?"

"You will regret it; you're going straight to Hell!"

I unleashed Super Shadow II

"What's this?"

"This is your worst fucking nightmare!"

In all honesty I had barely used this super form in combat so I honestly didn't know my own strength, but I was so blood drunk I didn't care. I was going to personally kill Nazo ten times over.

"Well, Super Shadow two, are you ready to die?"

"How about I just kill you first!"

I lashed out, now using a combination of Chaos power as well as my Army training. The next few minutes were hazy, but I remembered eventually landing a combination of strikes that all drew blood to some extent, and followed up with an elbow to Nazo's face that smashed him into the wall. I then charged the Chaos Rift Zero used.

"No way…" Nazo said trying to pry himself free

"Chaos…"

"You clever bastard,"

"Rift!"

The result was an explosion that consumed nearly the entire wall as well as the zombies that Sam was going to send to help Nazo.

"Good riddance," I said

"Is it…?"

I turned around, Nazo was barely alive now, he was in his regular form.

"I've been tasked to kill all of you…and until then…Sam keeps me alive," Nazo said, "I now realize I cannot beat you…it just isn't possible to defeat the Immortal and Ultimate Life Form...I don't even care anymore; I submit to you and now ask you a favor, if you cannot release me of my eternal damnation, then you must enter the Kashmir portal and…kill her…please!"

Nazo instantly healed, but didn't attack.

"Why should I trust you? You killed my wife, my friends, my son, and you tried to kill me!"

"Please, Shadow…just because I get healed instantly, do you think me some masochist? I don't like this pain, and now I wish it would end, but Sam refuses to release me from my bonds."

I contemplated it, "I'll cut you a deal, return Silver's powers and I'll do it,"

Nazo moved to Silver and set a hand on the boy's head, there was a flash.

"There, he was hurt very badly but he'll be okay, now for you're end of the bargain," Nazo snapped his fingers and red portal opened up, "This will take you to Sam's realm, I'll try to keep it open as long as I can, at best you'll have two hours to kill Sam,"

I nodded, now was the time to end this, I'd make sure Sam never pulled anyone into her sick game ever again. With a quick step I jumped inside.

A/N: So there was a trick to Nazo's rebirth, but now that Shadow has entered Sam's realm…will he be able to kill her and save Nazo's soul or will he fail and force Nazo to live with the eternal pain of every wound he's received? Next time on SNZ.


	11. Ch 11: Endgame

SNZ 2 Ch 11

When my vision cleared, I saw I was in some kind of space-time rift. It reminded me of the spatial distortion when Mephilis rejoined with Iblis and time and space nearly collapsed into absolute nothingness. The sky was a shade of dark purple that gave everything a strange tint. I looked around, still in Super Shadow II, no enemies, but nevertheless I kept my guard up and sprinted off in a seemingly random direction. In actuality I knew where I was going…sort of. Whenever I had a doubt on a heading I usually focused my senses and followed after the strongest source of Chaos energy, most of the time it helped me find my target. I sensed a lot of small sources but there was one huge source within what looked like a small town. I rushed that was, my Black Dragon level, I reverted to my normal state trying to conserve my energy for the inevitable battle with Sam that would come later.

I heard a growling noise from near by, and checked everywhere around me. I flipped the Black Dragon to semi-auto, knowing I needed to conserve ammo at any cost. I could hear rapid footsteps. A moment later I noted the shear volume of zombies surrounding me, they didn't move, but instead just sat there.

"Well…?" I said waiting for them to make a move

They suddenly parted in front of me and there she was.

"So you did find a way to my realm? Did you come to get yourself killed?"

"I came on behave of my friends and family." I replied

"What family?"

I growled, "The one you slaughtered at Ascension, by their honor and courage…I will avenge them, and I will kill you!"

She snorted, "I don't have time for this…"

With a wave of her hand the zombies rushed me.

I smirked, "Chaos…Blast!"

In a flash, what could've been a thousand zombies were vaporized.

Sam turned around as I emerged from the smoke cloud.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want me dead,"

"We'll I could always mind control you like I did years ago,"

I growled, but knew that all that would be good for was wasting time; I lunged at her, landing the first strike of our fight.

Sam ducked under my next move, and blocked my third. Before my forth strike she teleported away from me

"You will never understand my reasons for this game," she said

"I never wanted to Sam," I retorted, trying to sense her out. I found her near the other end of the town and teleported as close as I could to that area. She was around a corner and jumped out and tackled me to the ground. I spun into a Spin Dash, which I hadn't done in a long time and rolled free. In a quick retaliation act I leveled my rifle and hosed fire with the Black Dragon on full auto. Sam moved out of the way but a few stray zombies took the rounds and fell. I tossed Black Dragon aside, that was my last magazine with it, I still had the Porter's X2 however and kept that close. Sam jumped out of her cover and rushed me, fists flying. I dodged her blind rage charge and decided that enough was enough.

"That's it, I'm going to end this!" I whispered

I teleported circles around her landing either a punch kick or some combination on her. Sam was tossed into a building, which collapsed on impact.

"I am the Commander of the Undead Legion! I can not be beaten so easily," Sam said

When she emerged her energy level spiked, and a black aura exploded around her. She teleported and I jarred forward when she elbowed me in the back. She followed up with a series of rapid punches that all hit me, the last one was probably supposed to be the killing blow since it had the most power behind it. I tumbled end over end until I crashed into the roof of a house. I was vaguely aware of the shingles in my back but with my battle state of mind already engaged I pushed the pain to the back of my mind and leapt up out of the hole I'd just made. Sam charged a Chaos Spear and unleashed it at me. I jumped out of the way and responded with my own series of Chaos Spears. Sam dodged all but one, the last she deflected at me. I swatted it back. This little game of Death Tennis lasted until I swung a very quick punch at the damn thing; the spear suddenly sped up and hit Sam dead center of the chest. She reeled back and teleported laughing at me the whole time.

I sensed her out. I teleported behind her and unleashed a Chaos Blast, this was getting on my nerves. The building we were in exploded in huge red flash. Sam was carried straight up by the blast but recovered and unleashed more Chaos Spears at me. I dodge most of them, the others I either countered with my own or deflected.

"Do you honestly think you can win Shadow?" Sam asked

"Do you?" I asked

Sam lunged at me and I caught her fists

"Is this it? Is this the true extent of the Ultimate Life form's power?"

My arms shook under her strength, she was stronger than I thought.

"Alright Sam…I'll show you the ultimate power!"

I unleashed Super Shadow, and easily over powered her. I tripped her and palm fisted her in the center of the chest, right where the heart was.

Sam laughed, "Did you forget…"

She kicked me in the chest, which threw me into the air. I stopped myself.

"I am the Undead Commander; I have no heart,"

I smirked, "That means this might be a fair fight,"

Sam rushed me.

I charged Chaos Rift and while erupting into Super Shadow II, dodged Sam in her blind rage.

"Chaos…RIFT!"

I fired the blast, it was a hellfire red lance of pure energy. The blast fired for a full ten seconds before subsiding.

There was nothing left, Sam was just gone. I heard the millions of zombie on the ground shudder and fall dead once again. I looked back toward the portal where I'd come in from and sped that way. I could've teleported but I put nearly everything I had into that Chaos Rift and found that all of my power's were nearly depleted, anymore I would lose consciousness. I would've already if my Power Restraints weren't on my wrist. The portal was closing fast, I double-timed it grabbing the Black Dragon as I passed it and slinging it onto my back. I was getting really close but the portal was closing fast, I could only guess Nazo was losing his ability to hold the portal open. I wasn't going to be able to simply step in; I dove for it. There was a flash of bright light. I couldn't see anything as nausea settled my stomach I felt the ground on my hands and tucked into a roll, landing perfectly on my feet. I felt cold air versus the humid air in Sam's realm. I turned as my vision faded back to normal; the portal was closed, I'd done it…I'd won.

Nazo fell to his knees, he spat blood.

"Nazo, are you okay?"

He looked up towards the sky, "Is this heaven?"

"Nazo?"

"I did one thing that was good in my entire life and now the gods find favor in me?"

I moved to him, "I have released you, you're free,"

His eyes glassed over and he fell, I caught him before he hit the ground, "Shadow…tell the other's…from the bottom of my dark heart…I'm…sorry,"

With that Nazo died right there in my arms. I set my fingers on his eyes and shut them, he was smiling; not an evil smirk that he normally had on his face but a truly happy smile, he was at peace.

"Agh…" I heard from nearby

I looked up, Nazo still in my arms; Sonic rose to his feet, and upon seeing him in my arms he glared at me, "You're helping him?"

I shook my head, "Take a closer look Sonic,"

He walked over to me and once he saw the blood and Nazo's lack of breathing must've figured what I already knew.

"He's dead…but how?" he asked

"Sam was the only thing keeping him alive, which is how he survived everything we threw at him," I replied

I sighed reverting to normal.

"Why not just let him hit the ground, you did beat him didn't you?" he asked

"Yes and no; yes because we fought and he submitted, but no because I didn't kill him, I killed Sam which resulted in his death," I answered

"What about the others?"

"Amy died fighting Nazo before he defected to help beat Sam; Dempsey and Nikolai are out cold, Jake and Sally still haven't recover from the Chaos Blast that ironically saved their lives, Zero and Silver were almost killed by Chaos Spears, Nazo's doing, Knuckles is over there out and you just woke up from the Chaos Blast that nearly killed you"

"Amy's…dead?"

I looked down and nodded.

"Shadow…I'm sorry,"

I thought about it, I was immortal, I had a something to offer the gods for her.

I dropped to my knee and shut my eyes.

"Mighty gods, I pray you. For my wife and love Amanda Rose, I would give up my immortality, please, if in your favor, I offer it."

There was a bright flash, I couldn't see anything; pain suddenly lanced up my side, what felt like a knife had been jammed into my side. A second later my vision cleared and I turned to Amy, her chest was slowly rising and falling, she was breathing. I ran to her and shook her awake.

"Shadow? What happened?"

I hugged her tight, "Nothing you just had a bad dream is all,"

She rose still in my arms.

"In the dark…I could hear you, you sacrificed something for me,"

I nodded, "Do you remember what Gerald said about the Ultimate Life form being ageless and immortal?"

"Yes,"

"Well that is no longer true, I'm mortal now."

"You gave up eternal life for me?"

I nodded

She kissed me

I heard a groaning noise, and broke the kiss to see what it was. Zero sat up clutching his chest, "What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you once we get home, c'mon lets get the other's back on their feet."

The four of use checked out the others, Blaze was a bit disoriented, but otherwise okay; Dempsey and Nikolai were okay also, Jake stood, he was in pretty bad shape, but that wasn't enough to keep him down. Sally wouldn't wake up, though her vitals spoke volumes she was alive. It was Knuckles that had me most worried, I wasn't sure he could've survive something like what he had just gone through.

I shook the echidna; his eyes opened slowly.

"We're getting you out of here." I told him.

"No…no you're not…"

"What the heck? Knuckles…you can't die, not now," Sonic said

"Don't worry about me Sonic…just don't waste your life…I'm going to see Rouge, and my parents now…I'm at peace,"

Knuckles closed his eyes. I don't know what was keeping me there, but it was like I was waiting for him to wake up again, though I knew it was pointless, he was gone; Knuckles was dead and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

Silver was the first to move after what felt like hours, he picked up Knuckles battered corpse, "We'll take him with us, Captain, he deserves last rights,"

I stood, Sonic had tears in his eyes, "I'm going to miss that knucklehead,"

"It's over…it's finally over," I looked up, that was Maxis voice.

"Yes it is," I replied

"Thanks to you…those I wished to be serving under the Fuehrer, but here I find you serving his enemies…I thank you for ending this insanity, and with that said, I bid you farewell,"

I rose to my feet and handed Silver one of my two Chaos Emeralds. We used Chaos Control, opening a portal to our world. I picked up Nazo, Sonic picked up Sally, and Silver was holding Knuckles and the bunch of us returned to our own times.

* * *

><p>My insides twisted as we dropped to the ground. Nazo rested on my shoulder; the others fell behind us. I noted we were in my backyard. I walked about a mile into the woods and started digging.<p>

"What are you doing Shadow?" Amy asked me

"Giving Nazo his last rights," I replied

"Why? If you ask me he doesn't deserve them,"

I stood, "He's the reason Sam is dead, he defected to our side and held the portal open while I fought her; he's a hero, Amy, even if he did kill you,"

Amy looked at Nazo; his smiling face must've sent her a message or something.

"Nazo," she said, "I forgive you…be at peace,"

I dug up a sizable hole and set Nazo inside before asking Silver to collapse it; he did so without hesitation. I set a stick marking his grave temporarily. I then dug a second grave, and set Knuckles inside this one, Silver collapsed the walls effectively burying our friend.

Blaze knelt down praying for both of them.

I noted Silver with a rather small slab of granite in his grasp. I formed a Chaos Spear and with it I scratched 'Here lays our fallen comrades, they will not be forgotten' followed by their names; Rouge Cream Knuckles Nazo and Richtofen. All of them had died heroes. I felt a sense of honor just having worked with them, and even more so knowing that they considered me a friend with Nazo as an exception; to be honest I'm not sure if he considered me friend or not.

"Funeral session concluded," I said with a heavy heart

Many tears were shed for our fallen, even for Nazo, Silver commented on his bravery, apparently while he was holding the portal open Silver had to defend him from incoming zombies; Nazo had saved the boy's life on at least ten different occasions all while hold the portal open. We would not forget them.

A/N: Well guys, that's it. SNZ 2 has officially been finished. Keep checking out my profile for updates on incoming fan-fics; stay frosty, and keep kicking ass. Thank you guys for reading, and thank you owners of all of the content that doesn't belong to me for making such badass games and/or characters. I own only Zero and Jake as OCs that will appear in future fan fics under different conditions. Again thank you guys and peace!


End file.
